In the Time of Crisis
by One-Phantom-Star-Hero
Summary: AU as of May 4th 2012 and Post S6. The Doctor is thought to be dead,and is back to being the anonymous traveler that he was. However, all that changes when he is put back into SHIELD to work against the mysterious circumstances that threaten the peace of the earth.
1. Prologue

(**A/N** A rather short prologue to begin my new multi-chapter story! YAAAAY :D)

Donna Temple-Noble was _not_ a happy camper.

For one, she was bloody freezing—and to add to that, tired. The only thing that kept her from complaining was the coffee and the fact that she and Shaun were finally coming home from their road trip up north. Shaun rather enjoyed these trips, and preferred them to Donna's suggestion of train travel, where Donna previously mentioned to him that there were comfortable seats. And the well-known fact you didn't get stuck in traffic every three stinkin' hours.

She sighed at the thought, and rubbed her eyes. She'd tried earlier to get herself in a comfortable position so that she'd manage to at least get a few minutes sleep for the next day-which to her dismay was not an easily done task, and she gave up after a few minutes.

"Ugh…so much for visitin' mum and granddad tomorrow." She groaned staring out towards the window where the sun was barely peeking out of the horizon. "I'm going to have to call mum and say I can't come over…" She turned towards her husband, who merely gave a tired shrug. "This car is extremely uncomfortable-if you've haven't noticed."

"Well, I don't think cars were necessarily made to sleep in Donna…." Shaun mused. "Besides, you're the one that wanted to get the Mercedes…" He stifled a yawn.

"What? After we got that lottery ticket and wound up with a few million I wanted to treat myself!" Donna crossed her arms in defense. "You wouldn't let us get the Ferrari remember?"

"I didn't want to blow all our cash in a year Donna." Shaun replied. Donna rolled her eyes. "I don't think one Ferrari would've made a difference…."

"You'd be surprised…."

"Ah yes, I forgot you seem to be a unending pool of knowledge when it comes to cars…." Donna added somewhat dryly. She yawned and stretched her limbs. "But right now I don't care. I just want to get home and sleep."

"So do I Donna…"

She looked out the window and furrowed her eyebrows. They'd been driving in the middle of a forested area (Closer to London but not yet in the suburbs, according to the good old GPS) and the sun was peaking out from the swirling black clouds that had originally been there throughout the night had started to dissipate, which was a good thing Donna thought quite honestly. Those clouds had looked too eerily enough like tornado clouds for her liking. However, this made Donna wonder how long they'd been actually driving, so she turned to her husband and asked simply enough.

"How long have we've been driving?"

"Well…" Shaun glanced at the clock on the GPS, before turning his eyes back on the road ahead. "According to the clock, it's roughly 4:30-ish."

"So we've been driving for around…." Donna calculated it in her head. "…Roughly 7 hours." _Blimey_

"Yeah." Shaun said. Donna sighed. "How far do we have to go?"

"No idea."

"Lovely…" Donna mumbled. They continued driving around for a while in silence. Donna looked out the window, noticing the trees leading to the forest lining the road. By the looks of things nothing was really up yet, and the trees were sloping quite depressingly. Actually it almost looked dead-forest of the dead, Donna mused.

_A forest of the dead...why does that sound so...**familiar**?_

However Donna didn't have time to ponder the thought, because she noticed something in the distance. She leaned closer to the window and squinted, with Shaun giving her a perplexed look. "Honey, just what the hell are you doin'?"

Donna didn't give an answer, because suddenly her eyes widened, and she suddenly screamed. "SHAUN! STOP THE BLOODY CAR!"

Shaun jumped up and slammed the breaks, hearing as the rather expensive car screeched to a halt. He gasped as he looked over at his wife. "Donna what the HELL…"

Donna wasn't listening as she scrambled to get her seat belt off, eventually opening the car door and leaving in a flourish. Shaun got out of the car quickly as well and followed her.

"Donna.." Shaun touched one of Donna's shoulders. "What has gotten into yo—"

He stopped short when he suddenly noticed just what exactly Donna had been screaming about.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I promise I'll return to Donna and Shaun soon!(I bet you hate me for ending on a cliff hanger in the prologue...) But for right now I need to give a certain Time Lord an introduction! And as always, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me feedback on how I'm doing with this story!

Chapter 1:

"So, I guess we're back to the gold ol' days eh dear?"

The Doctor smiled as he readied his TARDIS for another journey, flipping switches and typing in the coordinates for the place he'd wish to go the most; River's storm cage. He'd left Dorium Maldovar at the Seventh Transept; now feeling somewhat proud with himself because of the brilliant plan he'd thought up in the nick of time. The universe thought he was dead. Now he could rest and go back to doing what he originally planned to do. _To have adventures on the TARDIS._

"The world can now rest tonight with the thought that the old kook in that big blue box is now dead and stopped screwin' with the fabric of reality. …" The Doctor said to himself with a sigh. His tone was tinted with melancholy. "I'm anonymous again. Just like in my younger years…"

_Except now I'm a old man who has seen too much rubbish of the universe._

At certain times when he least expected it, the Doctor admitted he missed some things that he'd gotten used to around the TARDIS. He sorely missed the sounds of Amy's clicking high-heels against the TARDIS flooring, the humorous complaints that Rory made whenever the bunk beds were mentioned, and Rivers snarky little nit picks about the Doctor's driving skills. His life had changed so much when they were around. But he had promised himself that he'd protect his new family...and that's why he'd faked his own death. Few knew of that fact so that Amy and Rory would be spared the suffering he'd put the other companions through. But for now, there was only the low humming of the TARDIS, and the thoughts that were kept to himself.

_Oddly enough_…The Doctor began to point out to himself. _This sorta reminds me after the time Donna left._

He smiled sadly, remembering exactly the reason _why_ he'd been so protective of Amy and Rory in the first place. Despite the fact that he was an old married man now, which he still couldn't get over, he'd missed his old mate. His 'partner in crime' as Donna affectionately called him.

_ Granted..._The Doctor noted. _She could be one of a harsh biting wit at times, and we did share our fair share of squawking at one another...but I wonder how her life played out with me gone._

He'd remembered the last time he saw Donna right before he regenerated into his current body, at her wedding. She'd made a beautiful bride for Shaun; just as he'd thought when Wilf had shown him the lucky man. He also remembered Wilt's face when he mentioned how Donna apparently _missed_ the Doctor. Without even knowing what she was missing.

Memories started to surge again, and this time the Doctor didn't try to push them away. This was a first in a very long while. He sighed. _If only she'd not seen that damn hand. _

It was only when the TARDIS started to rumble and shake was the Doctor was snapped back to reality.

"What the...?" He yelped, pushing buttons and flipping switches to no avail. "What's wrong Sexy?"

The Doctor tried everything to calm the TARDIS down; checking for loose wires, examining the console, and even checking if the brakes were left on! He shook his head and muttered to himself. Suddenly, the TARDIS swerved violently, leaving the Doctor to fling to the side with an "oomph!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The Doctor screamed over the cacophony as he pulled himself onto the console and grabbed the emergency brake lever. Before he could do anything, however, the TARDIS's driving came to a violent end as the loud noises to the rumbling seemed to stop entirely within a moment. The Doctor crumpled to the ground, rubbing his newly formed headache. All the meanwhile he shot his eyes up to the console tower of the TARDIS and glared.

"_Thanks_ dear..." The words were practically dripping with sarcasm, with the Doctor still maintaining his constant glare. "...Lovely job on the landing..."

He sighed. _Now...where is it exactly have I landed this time…?_ The Doctor asked himself, getting back up all while noticing some rather aching joints which would probably hurt like hell in the morning. _Clearly it isn't River's storm cage, because if it were I'd be snogging her by now…and she'd probably be heading towards the bedroom._

He walked over to his console. _If I'm at all lucky I'll have hopefully landed somewhere that doesn't involve giant guns or men in black suits_...

He went over to the computer, where the TARDIS coordinates were typed neatly. Leaning down and squinting at them he read them thoroughly, even double checking, before rolling his eyes and muttering to himself.

He knew EXACTLY where he was.

_Brilliant_. Used in sarcasm, this was the term that the Doctor was thinking of at the moment. Brushing himself off, he headed towards the TARDIS doors and prepared himself for his new adventure, not even bothering to look outside the windows. He'd been here numerous times before, and by the sound of things outside he would be greeted as he'd usually been at SHIELD headquarters-with giant guns and people who looked like they'd rather prefer shooting them at him. He straightened his bow tie(For which bow ties would always be cool in the Doctor's eyes.) and with a glint in his eye, the Doctor swung open the doors and had been greeted in the way he'd expected.

With giant guns and SHIELD operatives-of course.

"So..." The Doctor stepped off the platform and clasped his hands together, giving a rather mischievous grin towards the crowd. "What does good ol' Nicky want with me this time...?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Thanks to all of those who put this story on their story alert and f****avorites!)**_

Chapter 2:

The Doctor looked out amongst the sea of guns. "What? I know you need me for somethin'-though quite honestly I don't think you fellas know the purpose of a phone anymore…."

"We'd thought it give you a certain feeling of…_nostalgia_, Doctor." A voice replied from the crowd. The Doctor rose one of his eyebrows; he knew whose voice that was. But then he watched as out of the blue the agents started putting their guns down. Two figures started making their way through the crowd, and the Doctor merely smirked.

"Hello Nicky, Phil." He greeted the two as the SHIELD director merely furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "I thought you'd mature within the last two regenerations or so Doctor…."

"Well you guessed wrong Nick." The Doctor replied rather snappishly, making his way towards them. SHIELD always managed to somehow worm their way into the Doctor's business, and he still was pissed off that he missed his "honeymoon" with River. "And frankly, I'm a bit unhappy with my current situation. Could you at least warned me before pulling my TARDIS way off course and putting me up against a bunch of guns? I had an...event to go to."

"Considering the fact that the last time we tried to find you you'd run off to one of those "safe spots" and decided not to help us out at all?" Nick Fury added. The Doctor turned towards him. " Well excuse me. I was in the middle of something rather urgent…something involving my fake death-which you already guessed!"

"But we all knew that was bullshit anyway." Coulson said with a smirk. "SHIELD has known about you since the 60's, and we all know one thing: The Doctor loves to lie."

"Well I don't ''love it'' per say…" The Doctor mused as Nick Fury merely gave him a look. The Doctor looked back at him. "What?"

"Well in any case…" Fury ignored the Time Lord's previous comment. "SHIELD needs your help again." He turned towards the crowd. "I'd like to show you something we've been working on."

The Doctor merely shrugged and complied, and soon enough the trio of men were making their way across the crowd, and eventually were in SHIELD headquarters. Walking down the hallway, the Doctor looked around, noticing the new layout from when he was last there.

"Oh, so you fellas finally did get those renovations that I suggested back in the 90s…" The Doctor noted, smiling to himself. "Though I admit it's all rather...chrome-y."

"We've recently gotten more funding from the U.N considering all that seems to be happening…." Coulson explained. The Doctor rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, in America anyway…." Nick Fury added. "You've been away for quite a while…."

"Don't get to travel to America much anymore…." The Doctor replied with a shrug. "But, care to fill me in?"

"Iraq war, 9/11, economic breakdown, and the prepubescent phenomenon known as Justin Beiber. Just to name a few." Coulson replied as they reached a door that was strangely enough like those from Star Trek. Fury punched in the coordinates and the door opened with a "whoosh".

The Doctor stepped into Nick Fury's office, which he couldn't help note was quite spacious and had enough gadgets to make a Mac fanboy cry for joy. He looked around at his surroundings. "Love what you've done with the place Nick." The Doctor remarked as he promptly placed himself at one of the swivel chairs near Fury's desk. Fury and Coulson followed suite. "Anyway, what is this whole big thing about? Giant wormholes? Aliens bent on the destruction of the earth?" He asked as Fury started to mess around with his desk, which apparently was like a giant I-pad, from what the Doctor could gather.

"Something like that…" Fury replied as he brought up a photo of a man on the big screen behind Fury's desk. "Doctor….does the name Tony Stark ring any bells?"

The man in the photo was Tony Stark, the Doctor could assume. _Doesn't take much deduction on that one. _

"Tony Stark?" Doctor rose an eyebrow. "Son of Howard Stark, Weapon's Developer? Yeah I know him, bit of a playboy though…"

"How about Steve Rogers?"

"Captain America?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I always thought that name was a bit stupid….but he was a good man—think I actually met him once or twice." The Doctor said as Fury brought up a picture of the legend.

"And….I'm sure you've heard of Bruce Banner…." Fury stated coolly. "…the "Hulk incident"?" He brought up another photo, but this time it showed both the Hulk and Bruce Banner.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah-Amy, Rory, and I couldn't go to Harlem because of that! Apparently it was covered in RUBBLE!" He crossed his arms.

"So-do you see where I'm getting at?" Fury asked, pointing at the four different pictures. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What? That each of these men have had incidents involving mass government security?"

"No…." Coulson stepped up. "…They're part of the new project we've been working on. And they're right behind you."

The Doctor rose an eyebrow and spun around. "What-"

"For the record, Doctor, compared to the Hulk my incidents have actually been low-key…." Tony objected, crossing his arms for effect. The Doctor looked at all of them, shocked. They were all there; Tony Stark, the infamous playboy/philanthropist/superhero. Steve Rogers, the esteemed "Captain America". Clint Barton, allso known as "Hawkeye" and with good reason. Banner, a well known scientist introduced to Gamma Rays whose well known alias is the Hulk. Natasha Romanov, the SHIELD agent you would not dare mess with. Then finally there was Thor, the Norse god of Thunder and...wait...

_What was Thor doing here?_

"Meet our new project at SHIELD Doctor…." Fury walked up next to the Doctor, who glanced at the screen and realized that now all of the Avengers' faces were up on the screen. "…the Avengers Initiative."

_Countryside of London: Around 5 o' clock in the morning_

Shaun stood stupefied at situation before him. Donna had just prevented him from running over some unconscious guy on the old country road, and after which she immediately ran over muttering to herself about how she "hopes she remembers any of that junk from her hospital temp job". She sat down and leaned over him, and immediately beckoned Shaun over. "Shaun get over here! And bring the first aid kit over!"

Shaun broke away from his brief trance and got the first aid kit out of the car. As he ran, he noticed the comatose man on the ground and got out his flashlight. Shining the light on the man, Shaun took a look at the his features. Skin pale as moonlight, with long hair black as ink. He looked like something out of a Tolkien novel, but that was probably due to the outfit he was wearing. "Is he even breathing?" He asked his wife turning towards her.

Donna nodded and looked up at him. "He looks okay, nothin' out of the ordinary."

" Should we take him over to the hospital?" Shaun asked her as suddenly Donna swerved her head back towards the man. "Shaun!" She whispered loudly. "He's wakin' up!"

**_TBC-R&R_**


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews/story favorites/story alerts so far!)

Chapter 3:

_The Countryside of London, around 5 or so. _

Donna watched as the stranger stirred, wondering to herself who he was and what he'd been doing here. She rose an eyebrow. _Not a bad lookin' bloke quite honestly...I wish my eyes were that perfect match of bluish-green_ She mused. He eventually turned his head and looked up at her with a dazed and slightly confused look, like he didn't quite know where he was at the moment. _Honestly though...he looks like shit. _Donna noted. He clearly wasn't in any old situation before they found him.

"Oy fella…." Donna leaned over and asked the stranger. "You alright?"

The stranger with messy black hair merely looked at her with a sort of look on his face that gave way to the thought that she was a dumbass. He didn't reply. She quirked her eyebrow at him. _Bit of an ass isn't he?_ She thought. Apparently Shaun thought so too.

"Famous first look." He muttered to Donna. Donna couldn't help but smirk.

The man, who apparently heard it, swiftly turned his gaze towards Shaun and gave him a nasty glare. Donna turned towards the man, now noticing how he kept his one arm firmly on his stomach trying to hide the obviously growing dark spot on his costume around that area.

According to most doctors that Donna knew, that was _not_ a good thing.

"Here, I think you need to get to a hospital…." Donna started as she pointed her finger towards his abdomen. "Apparently you're not in the best shape right now. We could get a doctor to fix you up…"

"I'm fine." The stranger snapped, now turning his glare towards Donna. He was English, obviously. She could even pin his accent down to one of the nicer parts of London. That didn't mean that she didn't feel the urge to punch the little twerp, though. She controlled her temper however, and merely pursed her lips shut and gave him a stern look. She wound up looking like her old science teacher in primary school.

He started to stir, and tried to get up slowly."Oy, mate…" Donna started, trying to get him back down. "They ain't such a good idea…."

The man didn't listen to his suggestion, and as a result his face suddenly contorted into one of complete agony. He gasped as he clutched his ribs, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Donna rushed to help him so he didn't pass out again. _So much for being fine._

"Right then….hospital…" Shaun said immediately, pointing at the car. "There's the one near London we can head to, a few miles away. Should I get the car started?"

"Yes." Donna replied, as the man merely looked up at her, still breathing hard from before. "I told you, I don't need-"

"Bollocks! Your ribs are bruised at best and you keep trying not to pass out from the pain, I think that's definitely hospital worthy!" Donna snapped at him. That expression of his wasn't going to stop her."So shut the hell up and let us help you!"

The stranger watched in a mix of shock and fascination as she sighed in order to cool her nerves. She turned towards him, feeling sort of guilty in snapping at him like that. "Listen …I'm, ah, sorry 'bout what I said…I'm just tryin' to help you out here."

The man sighed, and after considering for a brief amount of time, he replied. "Fine…." He said in a tone that held defeat. "…Help me then, mortal."

Donna got up off the ground and brushed herself off. She pondered how to get said stranger to the hospital for a moment.

"Well mate…" She said, looking down at the man. She grinned."Let's get you to the hospital."

She lowered down to the ground again, and slung his right arm over her shoulders. He clutched his ribs with his good left arm, and Donna made sure she was as careful as possible with him. She'd prefer it if she didn't break all of the poor guy's remaining bones before they got to the car. "Good Lord…" Donna mumbled under her breath. "How heavy are you?"

_Honestly I thought you'd be lighter than this considering your appearance. _

"It's the armor." He gave her a tired look, and in a brief moment Donna thought she noticed something different in his gaze. A twinge of tragedy, she supposed. _Equal parts gratefulness and infinite sadness but...what was this guy? _Donna asked herself. Her introspection was cut short when he suddenly he hissed in pain, breathing heavily as he clutched his wound. He nearly doubled over as Shaun ran over to help the two out.

"Do you need some aspirin?" Shaun asked the stranger, now helping him to the car as well. "Got some if you'd like."

The man coughed and shook his head. "It wouldn't help anyway." He muttered.

"Alright…" Shaun sighed as they helped the guy into the car, making sure that he'd be in the most comfortable position possible. "Ready to get to the hospital?"

"Of course." Donna replied, as the two got inside the car and drove off again. "But I don't expect us to get back home till much later than we expected."

Shaun shrugged. "What can ya do?"

Donna merely looked up at the mirror, watching the man from the back seat. If they were going to the hospital, they really expected a name for the patient. "'Scuse me..." She asked as the man lifted his head towards her."What's your name? I'm just wonderin' because that's usually a mandatory thing at a hospital…."

He didn't give a reply at first, and his answer was slow. Donna figured it was because he was sleepy. "Tom…" He replied, in a somewhat uneasy tone. "…Tom Laurie."

_ Tom Laurie eh?_ Donna thought to herself, nodding silently in approval._ Not a bad name, but I wonder why he's paradin' around in a Lord of the Rings costume though…._

When she looked back up at the rearview mirror, he'd already closed his eyes, quietly sleeping in the back. She smiled. He sorta looked like a little kid sleeping like that. _Maybe he's not such a bad bloke after all…._She thought to herself, leaning against the window as she drifted off to sleep. _Bit strange…but not bad…_

_ A hospital near London, 6 AM_

The next thing Donna knew it was a bright morning. She opened her eyes to a blaring sun. "Ugh!" She mumbled to herself, turning towards Shaun, who was obviously ridiculously tired._ Poor thing….he had to drive all the way up here._

"So we there yet?" Donna asked Shaun, who gave a half-nod. "Yep."

He yawned and finally decided to open his eyes. "Signed in the fellow already. Didn't want to wake you though."

Donna smiled at her husband. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No worries. You up for a coffee?"

"I think what's best for you is sleep…" Donna said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him. She really did make the right choice in finding her man didn't she? "Why don't you take a nap in the back and I'll wait inside 'kay?"

Shaun shrugged. "If you want…" He said, clearly trying to stay awake. Donna undid her seat belt and pecked her husband as she got out of the car. She slung her purse over her shoulder and headed towards the hospital, making sure she looked at least presentable when she got in.

As she entered the main lobby she watched as nurses and doctors alike ran around with papers in their hands. Donna made her way to the front desk. There a ginger woman with a haircut that could put Fran Drescher's to shame, who was absentmindedly reading over some papers whilst chewing on some gum. Donna peered over the desk. "Excuse me?" She asked politely, as the woman turned to look up at her. "I'm here to see a patient?"

"What's their name?" the woman asked nonchalantly, with an accent that Donna could've swore reigned from Cornwall. Donna replied. "Ah…Tom Laurie."

"Ah, that bloke that was brought in an hour ago?" She asked Donna. She nodded in reply. The woman merely looked at her computer. "He's still with the doctor getting repaired. You can sit and wait if you like."

Donna nodded, and thanked the lady. She went towards the waiting room, where people of all matter of shapes and sizes were congregated together. Scanning the room for any good seats, she finally picked one next to the magazines where a young mother and her small child were sitting, reading a romance novel. _I wonder who picked that one…_

But Donna couldn't judge, of course. Romance novels were one of her many guilty pleasures in life. She sat down in her spot, settling her purse down next to her. She waited patiently for a few minutes, before starting to get bored. Donna sighed and started to look around the room. There wasn't much to look at quite honestly, and eager male football fans waiting for their wife/mother/girlfriend surrounded the TV in hopes that their favorite team was on.

As she started to flip through some old celebrity gossip magazine from May of 2010, she noticed someone walk, or rather, barely drag his feet, over to one of the spots in the corner. He was very much a sickly looking guy, with large bags under his eyes and messed up hair. His arms were wrapped around his body, and he looked like he was shivering. Once he sat down, he nervously looked around the room, wringing his hands.

One of Donna's eyebrows rose, and she stared at the guy briefly. When he started to look up at her she lowered her eyes down to the gossip magazine and began to read the front-page news. _I've got a really bad feeling about this..._

TBC-R&R!

Adrogoz- Yeah, it's Loki. Took "artistic" liberties with his eyes, because he wasn't wearing any contacts in the movie from what I saw, and Tom Hiddleston's eyes are a nice bluish-green...


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I realize that I'm really late in putting the 4th chapter up, and honestly the reason why was a mixture between studying for midterms/real life/writers block. Thank to everyone for waiting patiently and thanks to **Synan** for the review! I'm really glad people are enjoying this story!_

Chapter 4:

_ SHIELD Headquarters:_

"Thor? Thor Odinson!"

The Doctor's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in shock, gawking at the giant blond Asguardian. Eyebrows rose as everyone, save Thor and the Doctor, had befuddlement written all over their faces. Thor's face held the mixed expression of glee and shock as he stared at the Time Lord.

"Uncle!" Thor yelled as he strode over, looking like a young kid seeing his favorite relative. He laughed heartily as he grabbed the Doctor and wrapped him in a giant bear hug, almost crushing him. "I haven't seen you in such a long while, nearly 500 years in fact!"

"Wait…Did you just say uncle?" Natasha Romanov asked as the Norse god nodded. The Doctor practically started gasping for air, since his now very much older nephew seemed to be also much stronger than he remembered. Steve's eyes widened. "Wait, so your saying a _Timelord_ is the uncle of the Norse god of thunder?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know how those two phrases seemed to interconnect.

"Well considering the fact that this is the Doctor we're talking about, it's really not that surprising. But we'll never find out if Thor crushes the poor guy to death." Tony replied with a shrug. Thor turned his head around.

"Really?" Thor asked with an expression of befuddlement. The Doctor nodded furiously and butted in.

"Yes!" he wheezed. "Now, Thor-AIR!"

Thor came to the sudden realization that he was strangling his uncle and let go. The Doctor gasped, gulping in breaths of precious air. "Thank you. Now…" After he'd recovered from his nephew's hug, he brushed himself off and stood up straightening his bowtie. "Yes, I am Thor's uncle. Not by blood though I must add…."

"The Doctor was practically a second father to me and my brother!" Thor beamed clasping his arm around the Doctor. The Doctor almost lurched forward. "He always told us the most fantastic of tales—of creatures from other worlds beyond our nine realms and the adventures he had in his TARDIS."

"I always had time to visit Asguard in-between trips when I was in my younger years…" The Doctor said feeling nostalgic. "I was practically treated like a part of the royal family strangely enough. I'm surprised you still remember those stories though, that was a few hundred years ago…"

"What? Of deadly monsters and astounding adventures!" Thor asked with a laugh as he looked at the Doctor. "Not a chance! My brother and I loved your tales from beyond the stars!"

"Ah yes, I remember fondly…" The Doctor replied. "Though Loki always got freaked out by those stories of the eight-legged ponies of the planet Slepnir for some strange reason. If I remember properly, of course…."

"Hey…uh, Doctor?" Tony interrupted the conversation. "Sorry to break up the whole odd family reunion guys, but we gotta tell you about this whole "major situation" thing that's been going on recently…"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Ah yes, completely forgot! But before that, got to inquire…what the hell is the Avenger's initiative per-say?"

Steve rose an eyebrow. "You don't know who the Avengers are?" He asked. The Doctor turned to look towards Steve.

" Well, since you've introduced yourselves as the Avengers, then yes I know who you guys _are_. I just don't know what you lot are all about. Been out of town for awhile…well, "off of planet" is a more suitable ter-"

"The Avenger Initiative is SHIELD's latest idea." Fury stepped in, getting to the point. "We formulated it so that they could fight the battles we originally never could."

" Actually, it was 'round six months ago or so. Almost blew up in SHEILD's face" Tony added. "We had to fight a bunch of aliens and Thor's crazy brother, but we could barely stop bickering and getting into fights!"

"Aliens?" The Doctor rose an eyebrow. "Thor's crazy brother?"

"You weren't here for that either?" Clint Barton asked. The Doctor sighed. "Let's just say I've been gone for….let's say the last two years or so?"

"So…I'm guessing a very long vacation?" Tony inquired with some sarcasm.

"If you consider faking your death to repair the universe is one…" The Doctor replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But, care to fill me in about recent events…?"

Thor sighed. "Many things, Uncle." He replied. "I was banished from Asguard briefly, met the lovely Jane Foster and company, Loki became obsessed with destroying the Jotunhiem, he fell into the void of space, came back on Earth and tried to start ruling it with the help of Skrulls, and fought us six months ago. We barely survived."

"And he threw me out the window, if you fellows can remember." Tony noted sourly. Bruce Banner turned. "He practically threw us all out of windows, Tony."

"What happened to him?" The Doctor inquired, turning towards Fury. He replied with a brisk explanation. "We defeated his armies and he fled. Simple enough."

"From what we've got on his magical signature he's landed somewhere in Europe, but it's harder to track because of how weak his magic has become." Steve added as the Doctor nodded.

"Well he always could be a little mischievous as a little kid…."

"I think that's an understatement, Doctor." Romanov replied, crossing her arms. "But we've got teams in Europe tracking him down as we speak."

"Good luck with that." The Doctor muttered. He turned towards Fury. "But on another subject, wasn't there a "major situation of dire circumstance" that you've wanted me for?"

"Yes." Fury replied. "Around two months ago we were contacted by the U.S government about some of their territories in the Pacific Rim. They'd sent troops over there but they weren't responding, so they sent us in to investigate. What we found was this."

Fury brought up an image on the screen behind him, showing the different islands they'd investigated. He'd let the pictures speak for themselves and with every island, the destruction got worse. They were all wastelands, as if a hurricane had ripped them apart. The Doctor could barely contain his disgust at the scene, and the expression was written all over his face.

"Who did this?" The Doctor asked with an underlying tone of anger, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up at Fury.

"We don't know. At least, not yet." Fury replied. "When we searched around the grounds a little more we discovered some survivors from different islands, mostly women and children. No personnel in sight. We flew in some of our best psychologists and medical doctors and helped them out, but the survivors couldn't stop muttering one word. _Rakasa_."

"Indonesian word for monster." The Doctor murmured. Fury continued. "Then, something happened. The survivors started getting sick, very sick. It started out looking like a severe common cold, but soon enough some odd side effects occurred. There were bouts of insanity and delirium. In the later stages of the illness started getting growths on the sides of their faces and their eyes went murky white. One of our psychologists filmed one of them in the later stages."

Fury brought up a video of a remote Indonesian village and the encampment of SHIELD. As the video played everyone watched as a middle-aged indigenous woman started to scream in words that were presumably gibberish, running away from the doctors. She looked rabid with growths resembling scales covering the sides of her body and down to her hands, her eyes were milky white and wide. As the doctors tried to persuade her in the Indonesian language that they weren't going to hurt her, she screamed even louder in the strange language and lunged at one of them, starting to attack. The video ended as the person who filmed it dropped the camera to help the fellow doctor out.

"This isn't like anything we have seen before." Fury finally said as the Doctor kept a lingering gaze at the screen, staring at the indigenous woman. What could this possibly be?

"So…." The Doctor responded. "I get why you dragged me away from my TARDIS…." He spun around to look towards the group. "You want me to find out what the hell this is don't you? It's obviously not a common illness, and since I have an almost-unlimited amount of knowledge, you want me to help you find a cure and possibly what caused it. Is that right?"

"Exactly." Steve Rogers nodded. "Will you help us?"

"Not like I have much choice in the matter anyway." The Doctor remarked. He smiled at the group. "But for now, consider me a alliance of SHIELD for the time being!"

"Now we will have our mystery solved!" Thor said. He walked over towards the Doctor and put a hand on his shoulder. "For my uncle will indeed help us in our time of need!"

"Well, I'll try…" The Doctor said sheepishly. "Even though I don't see why you fellas couldn't consider getting UNIT to help you out…"

"That's none of your concern, Doctor." Fury replied, furrowing his eyebrows. "For now you are a partner of SHIELD. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, none at all Nicky. Realize you're not necessarily a fan of ol' UNIT. But in fact I'll probably enjoy this." The Doctor commented. He turned his head towards Thor. "Though you'll probably have to explain in full detail what the heck happened when I was gone."

"I promise I'll explain everything uncle." Thor said as the Avengers, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and the Doctor all walked out of Fury's office. "In time though."

_ I certainly hope._ The Doctor thought as Thor continued on, talking to his teammates now. _I have no inkling of an idea of what this occurrence might be. But even a more troubling thing I want to know is what happened between you and your brother Loki. What could've happened that caused such a rift between you two?_

TBC-R&R 


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for waiting this long guys! I've just had a bit of writers block lately, and I'd like to thank all my story alerts/favourites/etc. I'd especially like to thank **Darkducki** and **Agumon** for the reviews! Enjoy!_

**EDITED:8/6/12-DOING SOME TOUCH UPS ON THIS CHAPTER SINCE THERE ARE SOME GLARING INACCURACIES THAT I JUST REALIZED NOW. *headdesk***_  
><em>

_Loki knew he couldn't win._

_ They were in the middle of a destroyed city, almost all rubble-a sign of the epic battle that occurred. Injured and now trying to blink out the black that dotted his vision, he watched as the team assembled. The Avengers and SHIELD were all posed to take him down. He watched as his brother joined them among the ranks._

_ Loki clutched the wound at his side, fighting off the urge to collapse onto the ground. Slightly stumbling, he looked up at his brother. He noticed the flooding contempt that filled his eyes. Thor walked up among the group and grasped his hammer almost anxiously. In a whisper barely heard, Thor started off his proposition._

_ "Loki….Brother" Thor stopped briefly, as if trying to regain the jovial memories that the brothers shared when they were younger. "You're surrounded. We all know your magic is depleted-you cannot run far."_

_ "And….not to be cliché..." Tony Stark, the man known as Iron man, added. " But if you give up now, your punishment will be lenient. It'd be worse if you try to still fight, especially with those injuries. You practically blew a hole in your stomach Reindeer games, you can't survive without medical help."_

_ Loki merely glared at the group, now using his staff as more of a support rather than a weapon. He knew full well what they were saying was right, his chest was on the verge of collapsing, but he would never let them see that. He looked down at his wound to see his hand covered completely in blood, shaking severely. Loki took in a deep breath to calm the nausea in his wounded stomach. "So…" He merely hissed at them. "I should just give up and await my imprisonment where I'll be experimented on?"_

_ "They will not do such a thing Loki…" Thor stepped up and tried to explain. But Loki cut him off before he had the chance. Could Thor really be so ingenuous? _

_ "You are so naïve, Thor. Despite the fact that you think of me as your brother, they, including your precious Avengers, think of me as an enemy of the state. SHIELD has been prone to doing such things to alien enemies before..." He turned towards Fury. "Isn't that right, Fury?" _

_ Nick Fury merely furrowed his eyebrows and didn't give a reply, which merely strengthened Loki's resolve. He turned back towards Thor to see his elder brother's face. Thor didn't back down._

_ "Loki…" Thor looked at his brother, his eyes pleading. "Please consider what you are doing here. You're only hurting yourself if you continue with thi—" _

_ "Well, if it gets to you, then I'm thoroughly satisfied with that." Loki smiled wickedly. "I've been in the shadows for far too long now. It's time to do what I want." _

_ Loki took in a sharp breath and lowered his eyes to the ground. Closing his eyes, he started muttering some ancient half-forgotten spell. As the Avengers rushed to stop him, a greenish swirling mist engulfed him. He gave them one final smirk, before vanishing into thin air. The Avengers were left in the dust._

The first thing Loki felt as he awoke was a warm light upon his face, pulling him from his dream realm.  
>A dull ache prodded at his side, and his head swum with confusion. He slowly opened his eyes, and as he did so the memories came back at him in a moment. <em>Thor….the Avengers…..losing the battle.<em>

His eyes snapped open as he realized he wasn't in the forest clearing anymore. He surveyed the light blue room._ I'm at a healing center._ He thought dully. _Fantastic_.

He glanced down at his abdomen, lifting up the horrible looking hospital gown to see his wound. Sure enough, the gruesome gash was neatly sewn, covered in white medical bandages. He couldn't help but ask: _How did I get here?_

Loki tried to remember what had occurred between him passing out on the side of the road and now he finally remembered. The memory came rushing back at him._ That woman, with the hair the color of fire! And her husband….they found me on the side of the road. She forced me to come to the hospital so that I wouldn't be left alone to die._

Loki brought a hand up to his head to try calming the oncoming headache. This revealed to be a bad idea in itself, groaning to himself as he realized his muscles were still aching from his fight with Fury's band of miscreants. _But why would they help me? Mortals rarely help those who tried to take over the_ _planet_, Loki thought to himself._Either they're incredibly naïve or planning to get SHIELD over here. Considering what I've done to them as a race it's most likely the latter situation._

With that, Loki tried to address the situation and figure out how to get out of the mortal hospital. He was not going to let himself be a pawn for that wretched SHIELD. The wheels in his head began to turn, and he was somewhat grateful that he'd been born with a knack of getting out of situations. _I could always use my magic and teleport out of here again. I'd have to have a distraction though to find myself some clothing._

He looked out the window, watching as doctors ran past his room in a hurry, guards trailing behind them. Something was apparently going wrong, if he guessed correctly. Loki eyes trailed them, a coy smile widening at the sight._ Perfect._

In the waiting room:

_ What the heck is going on!_Donna thought to herself as she watched the situation unravel before her. The pale man had started coughing uncontrollably just a few minutes ago, and now he was practically hyperventilating right before her. The men in the room had tried to help the poor soul out, but he turned his back towards them, screaming like a mantra "Don't come near me! Don't come near me!"

_ He's delirious._Donna realized soon enough. He was pacing his little corner like a caged animal, and all the other people immediately went off to the other side of the room, ready to flee if need be. One of the men started to mutter under his breath. "I just wanted to get my kid's bloody medical records…"

"Didn't somebody get a doctor!" The woman with the young daughter whispered to Donna, clutching her child. Donna turned towards them as several doctors started filing in to try and coax the man into coming with them. She watched briefly at the child's large brown eyes were filled with fear and the mother comforted her. Something swelled in Donna's being, something she had realized ever since she married Shaun. This was immediately snapped out of when one of the doctors started to speak.

"Mr. Forester…" Another one, presumably the head doctor, a middle-aged man in spectacles, spoke first. "Mr. Forester if you'll be so kind as to come with us…."

The man known as Mr. Forester still had his back towards them, his body shaking uncontrollably as the doctors continued to close in on him. Donna furrowed her eyebrows. _Don't they have any damn policeman at this hospital!?_ She thought to herself, feeling the sudden urge to run out of the room. The others were quietly nudging themselves towards the door and making a mad dash for the exit. _I'm nearly thinking about doing the same._

All of a sudden, screamed in a screech reminiscent to a torture victim. He suddenly turned his head towards the doctors, growling like a caged animal. _He has no bloody pupils!_

He lunged himself onto one of the doctors in a mad fury, finally getting all of the patients in waiting scurrying out of the waiting room for the exit. The doctors tried to restrain the lunatic with a sedative, but that didn't work. He continued to try to throttle the doctors' throats, and Donna was frozen at the sight of it all. It started to look like he had scales on the back of his arms and the sides of his face….and black ooze on his hands?

Donna finally found the courage to rush out of the room when the man turned towards her, his ragged appearance even moreso disturbing with the milky white eyes staring right into hers. She began to run, out of the waiting room, and down the hall as policemen began to rush past her in the opposite direction, screaming into their radios about a mad man on the loose. Would he pursuit her? Donna didn't know._ I'm getting this Tom fella out of here either way._

The doctor that was tending to Tom Laurie's wounds was MIA apparently, so Donna had no choice but to search the rooms she came across along the way. _I can't believe this…._Donna contemplated as she searched the rooms, which was a task easier said than done, what with the guy with no pupils running amuck. _This all seems too like something from a cheesy thriller movie for my liking._

As she continued to delve further into it in her mind, she couldn't help but feel this nudging feeling in the back of it. She felt like she'd dealt with these sorts of situations before, but she knew that she hadn't. _Right?_

A wave of pain struck Donna in the head, and all of a sudden her vision blurred. Wincing, she clutched her head as she slowly sank to the ground, the world suddenly looking meshed together in a flurry of colours._ What the hell is happening to me?_

She felt the urge to scream for help, but she knew she would get none. It felt like she was getting thwacked in the head with the butt of a gun repeatedly, and her brain pounded in agony. Donna attempted to stay calm, and she started to breathe in and out slowly, a trick she learned from her friend at work. The migraine, so Donna dubbed it, had passed eventually. Donna's eyes shot open as she turned towards the clock. The migraine had been barely a moment, yet it felt like an eternity.

Feeling shaken over the experience, she shoved the situation to the back of her head, and carried on with her mission. Migraines weren't what mattered as of this moment. She needed to find Tom and get him out of here. _And find out what the hell is going on around here._

TBC-R&R


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: I've felt productive this week so I decided to write and upload my story a little bit early! I just saw the Avengers this week (Brilliant movie BTW. Whedon is genius) and because of certain plot elements in my story that contradict the movie this story is officially AU now! I'd like to thank **AliceCullen3**, **Canned it 2011-2012**, and especially **Torchwood Boy** for so many encouraging reviews! Also thanks to all of those for the story alerts/favorites!_

_ And the answer to Agumon's question: Spoilers! ;D_

_ This chapter is primarily a somewhat "self-contemplating Loki chapter" because I enjoy Tom Hiddleston's Loki so much!  
><em>

Chapter 6:

The healing place known to humans as a hospital was in chaos, and the foolish beings where running past each other in a heated frenzy, struggling to get out. Loki had just noticed this as he strolled down the hallway, somewhat enjoying it all and taking it all in (or at least as much as he could, considering his side felt like it'd taken a direct hit from the Mjölnir several times). The only thing he regretted is the fact that he didn't start it. According to their cries, there had been some "mad bloke" who'd killed some doctors and was running amuck in the hospital. Random humans tried to persuade Loki to get out of the "hospital" as quickly as he could. Loki merely put on his best act and pretended that he even seemed to care at all about them. There was one thing in his mind right now: finding his armour (which the idiotic healing humans seemed to have stolen) or at least getting out of this ridiculous dressing gown. He would worry about his abdomen later. _And why to the humans insist on wearing these healing outfits anyway? Do they enjoy having their backsides paraded for the whole world to see?_

He started scrounging around the different rooms, searching for something to wear. Most of the rooms have been abandoned, and Loki was starting to get rather annoyed with not being able to find this blasted "locker room" or so the humans had named it. But finally he did, in the back room no less, and he started to search amongst the piles of patients' clothing.

_ By the looks of things these humans have horrible taste._ Loki noted to himself, going through the racks and trying to find something reasonable to wear. He found some clothing and quickly putting it on, trying to formulate a plan on what he should do._ I'll head to the nearest city, wherever that is, and find a way to get the tesserect back. This time the Avengers will not defeat me, and I'll get a bigger, better army, that no one has feared more! I'll prove to my brother that I am worthy of a throne! Whether it be Asguard's, or Earth's._

Loki turned and inspected himself in the cracked mirror on the wall beside him. He could barely recognize himself. His eyes were wild, similar to a madman's, and dark patches underneath them seemed to accentuate his blue eyes. With ghostly pale skin, and stringy, long, black hair, Loki couldn't help but think himself similar looking to a creature gone to Hel's domain. He knew he didn't look like this before. _What has happened?_

Loki closed his eyes and quickly turned away, holding back the thoughts that plagued him. He needed to get out of here, Loki soon realized, and go to London, the place where he overheard the healers talking about. The wound at Loki's side aggravated him, and he soon noticed that this would especially be an issue, considering how much he's been moving. Even the mortal healers with their poor concept of healing could realize that this is not the best thing for an Asguardian, or Jotun, to do._ Perhaps I could find time to heal my wound when I've teleported into London. I don't want to waste much of my magic._

Loki's mind soon began to scramble for a teleportation spell that required minimal effort. He soon began to regret the fact that he'd never paid attention to his grandmother when she was giving lessons. Loki had been far too preoccupied with Thor and his attempt to put insects on Sif's golden hair._ It was rather funny when Sif shrieked and started to chase Thor with her wooden sword, attempting to "shove his own sword down his own throat to choke on it"_

Loki couldn't help but give a small smile at the memory, but quickly dropped it when he realized what he was doing._ I don't have a home, remember that._ Loki reminded himself with a bitter tone._ I lost it when I fell into the abyss._

He soon remembered what the spell had been. He'd been struggling with it in class, and Grandmo-_Frigga's mother_ had tried to help him with it, but usually it had lead to a disaster:

_"I give up!" Loki threw his books down in and began to complain. "These stupid books know nothing! I'll never learn this way!"_

_Loki crossed his arms for effect. The classroom had been empty for some time now, with Thor playing with Sif and his other friends, leaving Loki by himself. He never really fit in with Thor's "warrior's three" or so they called themselves (Loki thought the name to be rather silly honestly). They didn't appreciate when he dodged their attacks and won by tricking them with his newly practiced illusions._

_"Hush now!" Grandmother responded in a sharp, commanding tone. She was barely similar to Frigga in appearance, but it was clear where Frigga had gotten her personality. Despite being nearly 4 thousand, Grandmother still held an air of dignity around her, and it subtly seemed to demand respect. However there was also an air of kindness around her, and it seemed that few could deny it."Just because you're having trouble does NOT mean that you can just blame the books. Practice is the key, Loki dear."_

_"I've been practicing for nearly months now!" Loki whined. "I still don't have it right. Last week I teleported into the throne room when father was in the middle of a meeting with his generals! I crashed into the barrels and they just stared at me with odd faces. I heard them laughing when mother and I walked out—and even she was having trouble not giggling!"_

_"They do not mean to laugh to be rude, Loki." Grandmother noted with a slight smile as she adjusted Loki's book on his desk. "Frigga said that they rather enjoyed that little "distraction" or so she put it—she's proud of her little child"_

_"But I'm not a little child!" Loki growled. Grandmother nodded. "To yourself, maybe. But until you're fit to be married you'll stay a little child."_

_"I don't intend on marrying." Loki muttered as Grandmother say down next to him, stroking his dark hair. "Girls are idiotic."_

_"How so?" Grandmother asked Loki. He sighed. "They always are giggling over Thor and Fandral and talk about how "dashing" they look. They always turn away and start whispering when I pass by."_

_Grandmother sighed. "Just because a select few seem to get on your nerves, does that mean to call them idiotic? I've seen that little friend of yours glancing at you."_

_"Sigyn doesn't count." Loki replied. "She just feels bad for me."_

_"You don't know that. Sometimes it can be strange, love. It'll pop up when you least expect it. At least that's what I've learned in my years." Grandmother said. Loki stared at her as if her hair had suddenly lit on fire. She smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind. Now, let's get back to the lesson shall we? Try it once more. Think of a place you want to go."_

_Loki pouted, and sighed. "I just want to go to the other side of the room." He replied. Opening the old book, he glanced at the pages. The words were written in the old tongue, and the pages were matted with dust. Loki closed his eyes and began to utter the words in pitch-perfect pronunciation as Grandmother had stated. Soon, he began to feel the sensations of teleportation, and he was engulfed in smoke as he begun to close his eyes._

_Later he realized that was a VERY bad idea, as when he opened his eyes he practically tackled Sif in the middle of a fight with Thor. Needless to say Grandmother was found chuckling silently as Sif chased Loki around, with Sigyn following in pursuit, trying to get Sif not to murder Loki._

Loki snapped out of the long-forgotten memory as soon as he entered it. Grandmother died soon after that, and he'd only perfected the teleportation after she'd been buried. He'd decided to push the memory to the back of his brain after that. Loki sighed as he closed his eyes, remembering what Frigga's mother had told him hundreds of years ago.

With each syllable as he spoke, he pictured her face, and he was trying to push away the memories of Asguard. _A home he'd been barred out from forever._

As he finished the phrase, he breathed in deeply, holding onto his wound in case of a rough landing. He waited for it to take effect.

It never did. And so he repeated it again, and waited.

Again, it didn't work.

Loki's eyes widened in fear as he repeated the phrase over and over, waiting for the teleportation to take effect._ No…no, oh please no…_He sunk to the ground as a bitter realization overtook him, his body shaking in fear. _Something has happened to me….. _

He glanced at his shaky, clammy hands, and clenched his fists. As he shut his eyes, trying to understand what has happened. His worst fear had come true. Loki was powerless.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Wow! 28 reviews! That's amazing! Thanks to all my recent reviewers, T**orchwood Boy, Canned it 2011-2012, Agumon, Anonymous, Masked Bard of Chaos, Sora M, Rainbow Mango Shara Raizel, Tdkgirl101, AliceCullen3, and Devastator** ! I also appreciate all the story alerts/favorites/author alerts! BTW I have finals all throughout the next two weeks so the next update might be a bit later than usual._  
><em> Questions:<em>  
><em> Canned it 2011-2012: I have the basic story of this in my head and so far, I doubt that I'll manage to write them into the story other than a cameo, because this is more of a Donna-centric(companion<em>  
><em>Wise) story than anything so far. But who knows, my stories manage to create themselves sometimes so they might just have a place in this story!<em>

_ Devastator: Thanks for the review but actually…no, I didn't intentionally crossover Shaun of the Dead. I haven't even seen the movie! As the story goes on I hope it delves somewhat from that story line, but I can see the similarities. Any plot points used that resemble other films are coincidental. This is solely an Avengers/Doctor Who crossover, so no worries about a third crossover popping up_ :)

_ Also Before Reading: Note that I almost know absolutely nothing about viruses so if you have any complaints realize this is just a fanfic that's done for a hobby. Any references though would be very appreciative!_

Chapter 7:

"So…Doctor, what's your plan for finding out what this illness thing is?"

Bruce asked this question as he, Tony, and the Doctor walked into the science lab, with the Doctor looking around and acting similar to a little kid in a candy store. Fury gave the three the pleasure of finding out what this new illness was, which to the trio seemed like a daunting task, considering the fact that the evidence was minimal to begin with. The Doctor grinned as he swerved towards Bruce. "Don't know yet, actually. It's all a bit impromptu for me. But this lab is absolutely LOVELY!"

"You like it?" Tony asked as he cocked his eyebrow. "Thought you'd be used to be something a bit more high-tech, considering you have a TARDIS n' all…"

"Well, of course my TARDIS is more advanced than any of your SHIELD labs put together, but still I like what they've done with the place!" The Doctor said. "Anyway, we got some work to do eh?"

"Yeah. The doctors on the island sent a sample of one of the victim's blood over to SHIELD headquarters to work with. "Bruce replied. "We've been looking at it a bit, but it's not necessarily giving us any information." He walked over to the microscope and let the Doctor have a look at it. "It's readings are….odd, to say the least, even I've never seen anything like it."

"And neither of us are technically biologists." Tony added, walking over to them. "But even our best scientists in SHIELD couldn't understand it."

The Doctor squinted as he took a peek inside, looking at the small disk under the microscope. The virus was unusually active for being concealed for nearly a week, and it seemed to cling to the blood cells within. He looked up from the microscope. "You got the readings Bruce?"

"Right here." Bruce replied as he handed a paper to the Doctor. The Doctor started to read the paper allowed. "Let's see….high activity, multiplies at a rather slow rate, clings to the blood cells—did you run other tests on it?"

"They say basically the same thing." Tony responded. "This can lead to something, but right now it's not really giving us anything. We still don't know whether or not this virus was originally human-engineered or what."

"Odd. Well, I'll tell you one thing…" The Doctor replied, putting the paper off to the side. "This definitely doesn't have the characteristics of something man made."

"So you think it's from nature then?" Bruce asked.

"Not quite that either. It doesn't seem to fit either category correctly-It's somehow interesting." The Doctor said getting up off the chair." Don't you have another specimen of some sort that I could work with?"

"Like what?" Bruce asked, quirking his eyebrow. "This is pretty much the only thing we have at the moment. Even getting this from the island to study was a bit tricky, and only then they let us have a go at it after they tried to have a look at it and failed miserably."

"Well, there should be a body or something right?" The Doctor asked. "Or perhaps some of the doctors from island wrote down some notes?"

"The doctors were sworn to secrecy over the event." Bruce responded, turning towards the Doctor. "Apparently the UN doesn't want the world to find out about the incident."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh that's just rubbish." He muttered to himself as Tony shrugged. "So there are no notes on the subject at all?"

"Actually there might be some notes on the subject." Tony said, as the Doctor sat up. "There was one guy that didn't have to swear to secrecy: Dr. William J. Forester. He's a South African biologist or something like that. He's well known in the field of medicine and biology so this might be right up his alley."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor smiled. "Any way to contact this ?"

"That's where another problem is…" Tony said as the Doctor slumped his shoulders, his smile falling. " disappeared off the map a few weeks ago. SHIELD has tried to track him down because he was one of the best doctors at the island, but he's just gone!"

The Doctor groaned. "Fantastic!" He huffed as he threw his hands in the air. "We got a lead but we bloody well can't find him!"

"Now you know how we feel." Tony muttered as the Doctor started pacing around, trying to think of at least something. There was literally nothing he could think of. _Unless they haven't checked the radiation levels yet, no matter how ridiculous that idea seems._ The Doctor sighed at the idea, but it was the best thing he could think up right now. "All I can think of right now is checking the radiation levels, seeing how it reacts to it."

Bruce nodded. "Well that's at least one thing I can do." Bruce commented to the Doctor, who smiled. "Thanks mates. And listen—Do you mind if I investigate something for a little while? I need to talk to someone—"

"Well, this test is probably going to take a few hours anyway-" Bruce said to the Doctor, who suddenly made his way towards the door. "Thank you guys."

"Where are you going anyway?" Tony asked as the Doctor looked at him before he walked out the door. "I'm going to talk to my nephew about something."

"Thor?" Bruce asked, sounding somewhat comfortable with the idea of a guy in a time traveling box could be the "Uncle" of a thousand-something year-old god of Thunder. It's not like he hadn't seen/heard worse. "He's in the training room most likely. Guy works out almost all the time actually."

"Which is why he has biceps the size of boulders. Along with a nasty headbutt" Tony remarked, as if he'd experienced it before. Knowing him, The Doctor guessed he probably did.

"He always did enjoy fighting." The Doctor reminisced, with a somewhat hazy expression on his face. "Bit too much sometimes I thought."

"Well, it's down the hall and to the left, for future reference. If you get lost, follow the sound of the pounding of punching bags." Bruce replied.

And with that, the Doctor walked out the door of the lab towards SHIELD's training room, down the hallway and on the left, just as Bruce had said. As the Doctor walked into the room, he was met with Thor and the Steve Rogers practicing hand-to-hand contact in the boxing ring. They both seemed to be very focused.

The Doctor stood outside of one of the sides, near the old, rusted bell. _So they decided to go with a pseudo forties look eh?_

The Doctor gave the bell a ring, and the fight immediately stopped. Both Avengers looked like deers caught in headlights as they turned to look around, wondering who rung the bell. Thor looked down at the Doctor and smiled. "Oh, hello Uncle!"

"Hello Thor! Hello Steve!" The Doctor waved. "I've always wanted to use that type of bell y'know…my brain just went what the hell!"

Steve walked out of the boxing ring. "Nice to talk to you face to face, sir." He replied as he gave the Doctor a sweaty handshake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"So have I." The Doctor replied back with a grin, shaking his hand back. "You had quite the fanbase in 40's England. Winston used to talk about you a whole bunch as well from what my daft old mind can remember."

Steve smiled as he began to remember. "Winston always was an interesting man to talk to. Was he still going on about those little robot things when you were last there?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh…no. Thankfully not, turns out they went a bit…rogue actually." He lied._ In actuality they were trying to take over the earth for the nth time. _

"I knew it. However I can see that you want to spend some time with your nephew…" Steve said, turning towards Thor, who seemed to be a bit out of the loop on the conversation. "So I'll just head back to my room. Nice talking to you though!"

With that, Steve walked out of the room and left the two alone. The Doctor's disposition seemed to change entirely as he turned towards Thor, who furrowed his eyebrows. "Uncle, is there any problem?"

"Well, other than that virus thing…yes." The Doctor said with a sigh. He looked up at his nephew, who seemed to look so old yet so young. _You can still recognize the little kid who ran around with his brother and fought imaginary creatures with a wooden sword._

"Thor….I want you to tell me what happened between you and Loki." 


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has put this story on story alert so far! And thanks to **Torchwood Boy, Canned it 2011-2012, AliceCullen3, lax28, Shara Raizel, Devastator, Kathryn Hart, and Bookaholic27.** Special thanks to **TKDgirl101** for the brief biology help! Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter where things actually start getting somewhere! And for the delay I made the chapter a bit longer for you guys!  
><em>

Chapter 8:

_ No no no no no….This can't be happening….This just can't be happening….._

Loki repeated this inside of his head like a mantra, trying to calm himself down to no avail. He was crouched over, his eyes wide and his hands shaking, trying to put the pieces together of how his abilities were ripped from him. _Is Odin playing a cruel trick on me? As an ironic punishment perhaps?_

Loki shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. He kept assuring himself that this would all pass in the meantime, despite the loss of powers and the prodding wound in his side. _I must not let myself get too upset over this. I'm still a god, and I will take my place as the king of this puny little planet by destroying SHIELD and those fools they call the Avengers. I will have proven my point to dear brother Thor—-I can and will be a king!_

This is what he continued to tell himself despite the pricking feeling that these would merely be false hopes. As he stood up and prepared himself to leave the dark room, he formulated new ideas. Despite the fact that his plan A would be a bit dampened, he still could think of another plan to counteract this…brief incident. He would have his day of triumph, and he would be considered worthy for the title of king.

With that Loki strode into the hallway, looking around at the scattered carts and the tipped over IV poles. The distraction had managed to do well, Loki had to admit to himself. He didn't know who or what it was, but honestly he didn't care all that much. _This caused enough of a scare to get the entire hospital screaming, that's good enough for me._

As Loki continued his venture into the halls of the hospital, he couldn't help but begin to wonder about that woman. He didn't quite remember her name….actually he didn't know if she'd given it. But there was something about her and her husband. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on…

But, of course, this train of thought wasn't for long.

"Tom!"

Loki jumped a little as the red headed woman ran down the hallway yelling at Loki. Her clothing was disheveled, her hair ruffled up, as if she'd just been in a scuffle with someone. "Tom! What the hell are you doing here for!"

Loki quirked his eyebrow at the name change._ Tom…?_ The memory came back to him. _Oh yes…that's my name according to them._

But before Loki even had a chance to protest, he was yanked up from his spot and rushed down the hallway. They ran (Or rather, was dragged, in Loki's case) near his old hospital room and close enough to the exit to see it down a long hallway. Her grip firmly remained on his arm as they ran, with Loki feeling somewhat reminiscent to a rag doll. He really didn't appreciate this one bit at all.

"The hospital's been emptied and you've been over here moping around!" The woman said as she continued to drag Loki throughout the maze of hallways. Loki's anger levels were slowly rising up; he'd had enough of this for one blasted day. "Hurry up now! Gotta get out of here before we come across that thing again…"

Loki had enough of her incessant dragging and caterwauling. He refused to be treated like a helpless child! "Enough!" He screamed, ripping himself from her grip. The woman rose one of her eyebrows as he confronted her. "I will NOT be dragged around like some child's plaything—"

"Oh shut up you!" The woman finally snapped, cutting Loki's rant off short. Loki glared at the indignant woman, not quite believing she just told the trickster himself to shut up. "How dare you! I am a king you insignif-"

That's when he felt a sharp backhand collide with his face and sent him jerking to the left. Loki's eyes widened as he stumbled back up, lifting a hand to his newly reddened cheek. He looked up at her in astonishment, but it suddenly transformed into anger as he began to snarl. "You—"

" Now listen here beanpole and listen good!" The woman growled at Loki. She clearly was not in the mood for nonsense and childish antics. "I will not be treated like a piece of garbage okay? I'm Donna Temple Noble and you better know full well I don't take crap from anybody!"

Loki was about to open his mouth again, but the woman now known as Donna glared at him, as her hazel eyes seemed to spark. "And listen closely to this; I don't care who you are on your Lord of the Rings cosplay or whatever the hell it is. We're in _danger_believe it or not, and you're here acting like a complete ass! So shut your trap and let's just try to be civil until we get out of here-that okay with you!"

For the first time in Loki's life, he seemed to be speechless. He hated it. _But now isn't really the time for petty arguing with mortals._Loki merely breathed in deeply and nodded as Donna sighed. "Good. Now let's get out of—"

The sound of glass breaking interrupted Donna as Loki both whipped their heads around. Donna's eyes widened in horror as Loki merely quirked his eyebrow. For down the hallway, a small ways away, there was the man who'd started all this chaos. His breathing was ragged, foam dripping from his chin, his eyes clouded over. Black ooze dripped from his fingertips as he began to hiss.

"What in Valhalla's name is that?" Loki muttered with a hint of curiosity as Donna looked back at him. Her large hazel eyes clearly displayed fear as her breathing began to hitch. "You know that danger I was talking about…This is it."

And with that Donna grabbed Loki again and started to run once more. This, despite how much he utterly hated it, oddly enough reminded Loki of the stories he'd remember hearing as a boy. _When I actually felt I'd belonged somewhere…_

_ "My companions and I, we're always running." A man with a curly mop of hair and a long scarf recalled to a young Thor and Loki, who watched in awe as he spun his tale. " Whether running into danger or out, we manage to always get into the thick of the situation. It's great fun-Thor and you would enjoy it splendidly. Maybe one day I can take you and Thor on a trip in my TARDIS. Though I think Frigga and Odin would probably have a fit over it…."_

"Oh shit!"

Loki turned and stared at Donna, who had a look of aggravation on her face. "A bloody dead end!" She muttered to herself. He could see her trying to formulate a plan, the gears turning in her brain. Loki couldn't help but be a bit amused by the whole thing. From his experiences, mortals were barely ones to think before acting-they were similar to Thor in that aspect. Donna turned towards Loki. "You got any ideas, beanpole?" She asked.

Loki didn't have a chance to respond to that statement, as soon enough the man with wild eyes was there. Loki was finally able to get a glance at what had happened to him. As before, his eyes were milky white, with white foam dripping from his gnarled face. Loki did notice a new thing however, as scales a tint of blue lined the sides of the man's face, down to his hands covered in black ooze.

Loki's eyes widened as something suddenly clicked for him. The feelings of dread and terror began to creep up within Loki, despite him trying to quell them._ No, it's not possible…this was destroyed long ago._

"Donna…." He cautiously told the mortal woman, without taking his eyes off of the creature before him. HE took a step back from where the creature stood. "Whatever you do…don't let him touch you."

Loki grabbed an IV pole from the ground. This wasn't a weapon Loki would've preferred, but it would have to do for now. _Anything is better than nothing._He turned his head towards Donna. "Run into the nearest healing room that you can find-I'll follow soon after."

"What the hell are you-"

"Do as I say!" Loki barked, before welding the IV pole like a staff. The creature lunged at Loki as he lifted his pole up to catch the blow. Loki made sure his hands were concealed, and soon enough the creature grabbed at the pole. Loki spun himself around as he tried to get the pole out of the creature's grasp, not quite believing what he was seeing. He looked up at the creature's white eyes.

"How is this possible!" He asked the creature, staring at it face to face. "You were destroyed…the Doctor made sure of that!"

The creature growled and plowed on towards Loki. Loki was quickly losing this battle, as the creature's strength far surpassed his own powerless self. He needed an answer.

"Answer me!" Loki commanded, before the creature suddenly lurched and Loki was hit in the gut with the pole. He slammed into the side as the old wound exploded with a new fiery pain. Loki let out a gasp as he clutched his abdomen. _Oh God not again..._

Loki quickly got on his feet, ignoring the combination of pain and vertigo threatening to make him collapse again. His breathing became ragged as he confronted the creature, who had thrown the IV pole off to the side with a snarl. The creature's distorted, almost grotesque, features made Loki on edge. It made it's way towards Loki._ All of this trouble for nothing. This really hasn't been my day has it?_

As Loki prepared himself for what was to come, he began to think only one simple thought. _ At times like this I wish I were able to regenerate like my uncle…shame really…_

A shrill sound went ringing through the air and Loki's eyes widened. The creature suddenly started screaming and put his hands to his ears, trying to muffle the sudden screeching of the fire alarm. Loki looked up to see the woman, Donna, at the fire alarm. As soon as Loki was trying to recover from his utter shock over the situation, she grabbed the IV pole from earlier and hit the creature right on the head. He slumped over stone cold. She looked down at Loki, and quickly "Come on beanpole!"

"What?" Loki stuttered, looking the limp body as Donna lifted him up. _How did she-?_

"No time for chatter! Gotta get going!"

With that the two managed to run out of the hospital, leaving the body of the creature behind them. Shaun was there at the door to greet them, his eyes wild and his breath panic-y. "Where the hell where you two!" He gasped as Donna grabbed him as well and the trio made their way to the car. "I was about to—"

"Shaun, I'd really suggest you begin to drive!" Donna yelped as they got into the car. Shaun merely complied with his wife's orders and began to drive off as fast as he could out of the empty parking lot.

"What was in there anyway!" Shaun asked once they'd gotten at least a good five miles behind them. "Everyone was cramming into cars and driving off. I was about to run in myself before you guys came running out looking like hell!"

"I have no idea…" Donna replied breathlessly. "The guy was originally fine, just showed normal flu symptoms…"

"And then he turned into what was in there trying to kill us?" Loki asked as Donna turned her head and nodded. Loki sighed. "You know what it is then?" Shaun asked. Loki looked up at the two humans, with Donna and Shaun looking at him from the rear view mirror.

_ An inkling, at least._ "…No." Loki lied. _Just not yet._

_R&R!  
><em>


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here's to celebrating 50 reviews mile point! *pops open virtual champagne* Seriously, thanks to all those who've reviewed, Favorited, and story-alerted this story so far! Love to know this is getting support! Also thanks to **Basia Orci, Shara Raizel, Torchwood Boy, ZombieKillerLevi, Canned it 2011-2012, Kathryn Hart, AliceCullen3**, and **OhShirleyUJest** for reviewing!_

Chapter 9

Back at SHIELD:

"Thor…I want you to tell me what happened between you and Loki."

Thor's face had confusion written all over when he was asked this question. The Doctor waited for his reply. "Well?"

He noted how Thor's face seemed to be downtrodden in a way-he probably didn't want to talk about this, but The Doctor knew he needed to. It was odd enough how he seemed to remember that exact face when Thor was a child, when he'd used to walk up to the Doctor and explain how he'd done something wrong. The Doctor sighed.

"Thor…" He started off slowly, watching as Thor's large blue eyes looked up at his. His tone was similar to when he'd used it on his own children, many years ago. "What happened between you two? I mean…I know that he went barmy and tried to destroy a whole city and you're a part of that superhero team with the other blokes now but…"

"I don't know." Thor murmured, as if trying to explain it to himself. The Doctor rose an eyebrow. "Well that won't get us anywhere…"

"I mean…" Thor tried to explain to the Doctor, as if he had the words in his mouth but unable to spit them out. "How am I to start uncle? I think him to be my brother and he assures me that he isn't. I know of his adoptive heritage but that doesn't change anything in my mind. He will always be my brother."

"Not everyone has the same mindset as you though." The Doctor explained. _You're one of the few beings in this universe that actually has a good heart._ "Asguardians don't think upon Frost Giants that kindly-including you, at a time."

"I know." Thor replied. "But I think that the banishment actually did me some good that way…"

"Banishment?" The Doctor inquired confused. Now this was something new to him. "When did you get banished?"

"A year ago, in Midguardian time." Thor explained. "For my actions nearly starting a war against the Frost Giants…among other things."

"Then tell me the whole story!" The Doctor replied, leaning back onto the wall. He pretended to act calm in a situation like this, but frankly his heart was pounding fast. "From the top!"

Thor couldn't help but laugh hollowly. "You know I'm not a good storyteller uncle…that was more you and Loki's territory, not mine."

"Bah…rubbish!" The Doctor said, trying to cheer up the god of Thunder. "Now if you'll be so kind as tell me your story I'd appreciate it!"

Thor smiled sadly, but sighed and started. "This all started when I was about to become king at the coronation."

He began to spin his tale as the Doctor listened intently, leaving his thoughts for after Thor was done. Thor explained everything that seemed to happen to him, sometimes stumbling but always diligent in telling the tale. Eventually the Doctor could piece the story together: a fight in the Jotunhiem led to an argument that led to Thor's banishment and his meeting of Jane Foster (a woman that he deeply admired but was no longer sought as a romantic relationship). Meanwhile apparently Loki discovered his true heritage and went bonkers and lied about Odin being dead while trying to kill Thor until his rebirth, and then finally fighting Loki who was thought to have perished in space in the aftermath. When Thor was finished his tale he looked up at the Doctor.

"Loki came back several months later and Father sent me to Earth to retrieve him. He'd gotten the help of Skrulls in his conquest of revenge, and my comrades and I became the Avengers. Many lives were lost then due to Loki's vengeance; far too many. Coulson himself was in the hospital for a good 4 months due to a near-death experience when Loki impaled him with a spear."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "He…" The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn it." _I've really been out gallivanting far too long haven't I? Too busy with hanging around girls in Union Jack shirts and their reluctant boyfriends when the boys that are practically my nephews were dealing with far worse._

Before the Doctor was able to comment some more, Thor continued. "The thing that seemed to hurt me the most is when Loki stated that he had no home."

The Doctor looked up at Thor. "He said that?"

Thor nodded. "I do not know everything that seemed to happen to Loki while I was banished. Odin explained his adoptive heritage and Sif explained what happened when I was gone. But I feel as if there is a piece missing…."

"There are two sides to every story…" The Doctor murmured. _I should know that fully well..._

"Exactly." Thor stated bluntly. "But he refused to tell me what…he states it's because of living in my shadow, while Father declares Loki took his recent discovery of being adopted badly. I do not know which one I should trust."

"Well, likely guess is the one who's not called the liesmith for a start…" The Doctor replied, crossing his arms and stroking his chin. "But, who knows! Loki might've told the truth. I wouldn't bet my money on any of them though to be quite honest. Odin's record isn't necessarily…spotless either."

"The only thing I'm quite sure of is that something happened while I was gone. Something to push Loki over the edge and attempt genocide…" Thor said. The Doctor felt himself squirm in his seat, with this hitting way to close to home. He sighed, rubbing his temples to reduce the oncoming headache. "But, now I know not of Loki's location. He disappeared with serious wounds, so I may fear he may even be…"

"…Let's not jump to conclusions now, Thor." The Doctor cut him off. He knew that lingering thought in the back of his brain, and he dared not to speak it out loud. "I'm sure he's fine. Loki's a tough cookie-you both are. I admire that about the both of you."

"There is also another question in mind, uncle…" Thor said as the Doctor quirked his eyebrow. "…For you. I'm sure you know what I speak of…"

"Why did I never return back to Asguard after that unexpected call I got?" The Doctor finished. Thor nodded. "Well.. I…uh…"

Well bugger.

The Doctor tried to figure out a decent explanation for what happened within the past oh…2-3 thousand years from the last time he'd visited the Asguardian royal family. How should he start? Oh, the reason I left was because of an ensuing Time War that forced me to kill my own race not unlike your adoptive brother and destroying several populated planets in the process! That'd be the bloody icing on the cake!

"Thor…." The Doctor sighed as he stood up. Whatever he decided to say at this moment would be on his head. "Have…have you heard of the Time War?"

"Briefly…" Thor said. "Odin and Frigga would always discuss this behind closed doors after you'd left."

" It was the last Great Time War. Time Lords vs. Daleks in an epic battle for power and glory, though none of these were achieved in the least bit. I served as a soldier on the front lines during this tragedy-trying to protect the planet I loved. Turns out it didn't work so well…" The Doctor explained with a shrug. "Planets: Destroyed. Civilizations: Gone. My race and the Daleks were destroyed by the conflict: millions upon millions dead because of a large blazing inferno. I died in the process too….but luckily I had a few regenerations still. I don't know what friends of mine survived. Romana, Susan, Leela….most likely all dead. I'm the last of my kind…" The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "After that…I was alone. I was upset, angry…not unlike a certain trickster we both know. I met a human named Rose and the rest was history, with different companions throughout. As the years went by I switched from a big nosed grump in leather to a skinny bloke with porcupine hair and then into this regeneration…chin n' all. Granted I'm still ticked off that I'm not bloody ginger…"

"And…that's why you were gone so long?" Thor asked. The Doctor nodded. "More or less." There's a bit more to that but I don't want to discuss that in the meanwhile.

Thor breathed a sigh of relief. "When you left us when we were younger, my brother and I feared you were dead. We didn't see you for many years, and we took it quite hard. Loki especially. You were the world to him…"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "I know. I feel like a complete ass because of it. I apologize…"

"There is no need for an apology." Thor said with a smile, standing up. He grabbed his uncle and gave him a hug. "You are family. You shan't be alone anymore. If father allows it you can be a great noble of Asguard…an near-immortal like us."

The Doctor gave a hollow laugh and returned the hug. "It'd probably be a bit more complicated than that, Thor. But I appreciate the offer." He let go, still smiling at his nephew. "I probably wouldn't fit in there anyhow, being a daft old man and all."

"The people of Asguard regard you as a mighty ally. Father would be glad to see you return and become an honorary Aesir…" Thor said. The Doctor shrugged. "Like I said before: From my wardrobe alone I wouldn't fit as an Aesir. Though it'd probably be amusing to see me in a wing-helmet like yourself…"

Thor laughed and jokingly slapped the Doctor on the back. The Doctor did all he could to not wince from his nephew's brute strength. "It would, uncle. It definitely would."

The family moment was cut short when a shorter man in Men-in-Black garb walked into the training room, casually adjusting his suit as if for meeting someone important. The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "Oh, Agent Coulson…"

"Fury wanted me to inform you two before you began talking about old times…" Coulson said sharply. "Our people have gotten reports from a hospital in England. You're both needed on the jet: We're going to Bedford, UK."

R&R~ 


	11. Chapter 10

**_EDIT: 7-12-12 Sorry if this popped up on your story alerts and you were expecting a new chapter! I needed to fix this chapter up a bit because seems to like messing with the Doc manager!_**

_A/N: Apologies for the late chapter, things have been hectic in real-life recently! Many thanks to **ladyyuki16**, **Shara R****aizel**, **Lady****ofaLake, TAHTPB, AliceCullen3, Agumon, Riddle Wraith, Canned it 2011-2012, Doggy173, **and **broadwayb** for the reviews! You guys are amazing!_

Chapter 10:

"Ah…so we're not going by jet so it seems?"

The Doctor clasped his hands together as Thor, Tony, and Bruce accompanied him into the area where a large helicopter was stored. Nick Fury and the rest of the Avengers were there as well, suited up and ready.

"Wait, were we supposed to wear our costumes?" Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Because we're just going to a hospital…It's not like that requires much."

"Better safe than sorry Tony." Steve replied bluntly. "There were reports of attack there. Some…human turned creature apparently."

"A link to our mystery?" Coulson inquired as Tony grabbed his portable suit. Clint shrugged. "Who knows. If it is though…I'd hate to find out how many more links there are."

"Let's hope we don't." Bruce replied. Natasha turned towards the Doctor and the other Avengers. "You guys ready?"

The Doctor nodded. "Never more ready, Natasha! Or shall it be Romanov?"

"Whatever suits you best." Natasha replied bluntly as she hopped on the jet. The Doctor rose an eyebrow as the others got on the plane. Tony merely gave him a pat on the shoulder. "She's not much of a talker for future reference, but she does warm up eventually."

With that Tony hopped into the helicopter where the rest of the Avengers were, with Coulson and another SHIELD agent flying the helicopter. The Doctor turned to Fury. "You comin' Nicky?"

Nick Fury's expression clearly showed his distaste for the nickname. "I'll wait here until you guys come back." He said, not so much amused. "I'll be checking on things while you're gone."

The Doctor nodded. "Right-o. Until then, Nick!" The Doctor gave a salute and hopped onto the helicopter, receiving a smirk from Clint as he sat down. "So you seem to enjoy hassling the head honcho eh?"

"Well not…"hassle" necessarily." The Doctor replied sheepishly, leaning back on the wall of the helicopter. "I've know ol' Nicky for quite a long time—"

"Nicky?" Stark asked with an amused smile, sitting down opposite to where the Doctor was seated. "So tell me, how'd you manage to call him that without getting your head blown off?"

"Use it sparingly." The Doctor stated as the helicopter took off from SHIELD's base, already in the air within a matter of minutes. Coulson pushed a few buttons on the board of the helicopter controls and allowed the other agent to fly solo, and soon walked back to meet them. Bruce looked up from the book he was reading. "So do you know when we're going to get to Bedford or whatever it is…."

"Two hours or so. We're not too far from it from where our base is." Coulson replied, sitting down on the bench next to Clint. He looked up at the Doctor. "Have you've ever been there before?"

The Doctor mused. "Not that I recall, no…I've been to Aberdeen if that helps any."

"Well apparently this Bedford is a country town of some sort…" Tony replied, setting his briefcase down in his lap. "Bit larger than most but quaint, from what Pepper's told me…"

"So which hospital are we going to?" Steve asked as Tony turned to look at him from his place next to Clint and Natasha.

"Bedford Hospital. Simple enough."

"And what about this human-turned-creature?" the Doctor inquired, leaning forward towards Coulson. "How did we get this report anyway?"

"Police called in an incident roughly 23 hours ago at eleven a.m about a male started to act up while in the hospital-he claimed he had flu like symptoms originally, but it turned into something rather unpleasant…" Coulson explained. "The police said that the people had described the symptoms to be similar to this virus that you, Tony, and Bruce had been researching. By the time they got there the hospital was a mess and they wanted us to investigate."

"You've waited this long to tell us this?" Natasha asked.

"Fury thought it better to wait."

"And what about the guy?" Steve asked.

"They decided to wait until we come to do anything." Coulson replied. "They didn't know what to make of it."

"Honestly can't blame them with what was called in…" Tony noted.

"It seems more like an episode of Supernatural than anything." Bruce mumbled as Clint turned to raise an eyebrow at him. However he decided not to comment on the issue so he merely turned back towards the Doctor. "So have you worked with SHIELD before?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, numerous times. Them and UNIT- I was an agent of theirs back in the 70s."

"SHIELD?"

"UNIT."

"Probably ticked off Nicky huh?" Tony snickered as Clint couldn't help but smirk. The Doctor shrugged. "Actually he wasn't there back then. He came in the 80s…"

"Shame. I could've pictured him with a giant afro working for SHIELD." Clint said as Tony started laughing. Soon enough everyone seemed to be snickering, with even the usually stone-faced Natasha smirking at the thought of it all.

Sometime Later:

"Huh, strange. I thought it'd be more…totaled."

Tony took a quick look at the area as the Avengers and the Doctor were escorted into the building by the Bedford authorities. Natasha turned and gave him the semblance of an annoyed look. "And what were you expecting?"

"Mostly rubble from the sound of things on the phone."

"If we could please start getting on topic…" Steve shot Tony a glare before turning towards one of the policemen. "Do you believe the person is still in there?"

"We're not sure, but the several people reported a redhead and some black haired fella were still there when they'd left…."

"This is what annoys me about humans the most." The Doctor mumbled to himself. "They never listen to what they should be told."

"You're starting to sound like my brother, uncle." Thor noted as the Doctor sighed. "Yeah, well, it's sorta true."

"So we'll close the hospital off until further notice." Coulson noted, answering the policeman. He turned towards Steve. "What else?"

"Everyone should split up." Steve looked towards the Avengers plus the Doctor and Coulson. "Natasha and Bruce can go into Admissions, Tony and Clint will take the ER, the Doctor and Thor will take the backrooms, and Coulson and I will check Radiology. Does everyone have that clear?"

"Whatever you say Captain." Tony replied. "Just make sure Coulson doesn't die of a fanboy freak out."

Coulson shot him a glare as he and Clint began to ran towards the ER. Everyone split up and the Doctor and Thor soon found themselves in the back rooms, where no one ever was. Thor looked around at the hallway. "Why would anyone expect to find anything here?"

"Well, who knows. We might find something." The Doctor replied, opening the locker rooms. He grinned. "Ah! We might find something here Thor!"

"How so?" Thor asked as they entered the room. The Doctor scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. "Well, like they say in the Holmes classics…"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."…"

Thor shot his uncle a confused look. The Doctor sighed. "I'll explain the reference later with some Benedict Cumberbatch. Now, look around for something!"

"Clues?" Thor asked. The Doctor nodded. "Yes, clues! Anything. Maybe we'll find a body here who knows!"

"You're getting interested by this aren't you uncle?" Thor asked as he began to go through the racks of clothing. The Doctor shrugged, joining his nephew by looking under the racks for anything. "Somewhat." _Though I'm beginning to feel a bit like Miss Marple._"I wasn't really doing anything until I came to you guys—though I was going to my…ah…" The Doctor thought for a moment. "Honeymoon."

Thor looked down at the Doctor. "Honeymoon? When did this happen?"

"Ah…long story. After everything is done I'll introduce you to River. Pretty girl, very feisty." The Doctor explained. Thor smiled. "Congratulations uncle!"

"Thanks, Thor." With that said the Doctor turned towards the corner, and rose an eyebrow. "Huh…"

He stood up and began walking towards the thing that caught his eye. In the darkened room the Doctor picked something off the ground near the cracked mirror. "Thor…come look at this."

Thor came walking over, looking over at what the Doctor had in his hands. "Uncle it's just one of those hospital gowns. I wore one during my skirmish at the healing center in New Mexico."

"Yes well I know what it is…just what's it doing here." The Doctor squinted his eyes at the gown and began turning it around. A streak of blood was found on the front of it. The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "Well this is something…"

"Who do you think wore it?" Thor asked. The Doctor shrugged. "Who knows! But what would a used hospital gown be doing here…"

With that the Doctor's communicator rang, putting their conversation to a halt. The Doctor lifted it up to see it was Bruce. "So what have you found?"

"Doctor...you better come here quick. I think we've found Dr. Forester."

R&R


	12. Chapter 11

_ A/N:Thanks to **Shara Raizel, Doggy173, Guest, Kathryn Hart, Canned it 2011-2012,** and **AliceCullen3** for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback! This current chapter is longer than my average, but I like it and had so much inspiration that I updated early._

Meanwhile in an apartment in London:

Donna woke up roughly around ten in the morning, complete with Shaun's usual snoring being the first thing she heard. Her head was a bit foggy, considering the previous day's events, and she contemplated sleeping in a bit more._ I deserve it after all._ She thought turning towards her husband, who was moreso wiped out than she was._ We both do._However a rather loud snore from Shaun nixed the idea, because Donna was sure she wasn't going to get any sleep if he kept sounding like a foghorn.

With that in mind, Donna got dressed quickly and headed out of their bedroom, deciding to check up on Tom, who'd fallen asleep on the bed once Shaun had shown him the guess room._ Gotta admit I feel sorry for him. First he has to go to the hospital, something attacks said hospital, and then I slap him across the face. Not that it wasn't justified a bit, but it still must be hard for a guy who was just trying to recover_

After they'd left the hospital in a frenzy and escaped the chaos that surrounded it, Donna's mind had piqued with curiosity. She really wanted to know what the hell had really happened there, and why Tom had seemed so frightened of the creature when they'd come across it. It was as if he'd met it before or something…_Or maybe I'm just kidding myself._

The guestroom was a few doors down from Donna and Shaun's bedroom, so Donna cracked open the bedroom door just a bit to see Tom. She figured that he'd probably be awake by now, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to make a snotty comment like he always did. Donna hoped that the slap from the hospital had put some sense into him, despite feeling so sorry for him. _He can ask my ex boyfriend about what else happens when someone makes me cross…_

He was still there when Donna cracked open the door, sleeping like a babe. The redhead had to hold back a laugh; he looked like a little kid! His arm was dangling off the side of the bed and his legs were hanging off the end of bedpost since he was practically a giant in the small thing. He was snoring softly as his hair was ruffled around his face, making an amusing image. Donna just smiled at the scene before her and noted the absolute adorableness of it. _Even one as snarky as him could revert to looking like a six-year-old._

Donna closed the door behind her, quietly as to not wake up Tom. She walked down to the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of tea, a ritual in her early mornings. As she filled her pot with water and open up the cabinet to get herself some cereal, Donna began to contemplate yesterday's events.

_ Everything that happened seemed far too surreal._ Donna thought to herself as she pulled out some shredded wheat from Tesco's. _That guy…he turned into…I don't know what. What would you call it? It's almost like that Bruce Banner fella, except while he turns into something big and green this "Forester" guy practically turned into a zombie! I've had enough of this bull, first the thing with those damn aliens in New York City with that Wizard of Oz guy, and now this? Blimey…_

She sighed as she pulled out the cereal bowl and spoon. _The thing that bothers me the most is that I feel like I've experienced this stuff before._ _That's where most of this surrealism comes from. Running around with Tom and trying to avoid danger seems all too familiar to me. Even when I hit the fire alarm and smacked the thing with an IV pole it seemed like something I had done before. It just came out of the blue, a lucky guess, even instinct. But why can't I bloody know how…_

Donna's thoughts where cut short when she heard whistling of the kettle. Quickly putting down the forgotten cereal bowl she was holding Donna went to the stove to turn it off. As she got a mug out to pour herself a cup of tea she was greeted with the sound of a certain guest's voice.

"Hello, Donna."

Donna jumped a little from the sudden appearance of her guest and turned around. Sure enough, it was the tall black haired beanpole himself, still wearing the sweat shirt and pants combo Shaun had given him when they'd gotten back home. "Oy! Don't scare me like that Tom!"

"I was looking for the bathroom…" He replied, in a sickly sweet tone that seemed too uncharacteristic of him. Donna crossed her arms and didn't believe the load of bull coming from him. "The bathroom's on the other side of the apartment!"

"I got lost."

"I know a lie when I see one."

"Then that makes the both of us." Tom gave her a smirk. Donna rolled her eyes at the comment. _Seems the bloke still has his smart mouth on him._"Come on, beanpole. I'll make you some tea."

Tom rose an eyebrow. "Tea?" He asked as the befuddled look on his face made Donna feel the urge to suddenly facepalm. _He didn't know about tea?_

"Yeah…y'know…" Donna tried to describe the concoction to him as he walked into the kitchen. "Dried leaves and steaming hot water. Add sugar or whatever else suits your fancy and you got tea!"

A spark of realization finally hit him. "Oh."

"Yeah. Want some? " Donna asked as she got out a second cup for him, deciding on the cat pun mug that her mother had given her as a horrendous birthday gift. "Hope you like cats."

"Cats are very amusing creatures. Very independent and clever." Tom replied to her statement, leaning against the counter. "But whatever you picked is horrible."

"Isn't that always the case with you?" Donna inquired as she got two things of Earl Gray from the tea cabinet.

"Most of the time. Because it's true." Tom responded, slowly snaking an arm across his waist. Donna noted the snarkiness of it and decided to ignore the comment. She didn't ignore the fact that he seemed to be trying to hide the pain that came with the wound at his abdomen. _With what everything happened I should probably try to be a bit nicer._"So it still hurts?"

"What do you think?"

"Then I'd suggest some medication." Donna said, grabbing the two steaming mugs of Earl Gray._ I have to remember that with all the crap he says he's saying it because he's probably really irritable._" We probably have some in the bathroom. Now if you'll do me the honor of grabbing this lovely cup here and following me to the table, we can discuss…"

_ And please don't be difficult. I don't want a hospital part 2…_

Tom quirked his eyebrow at Donna, looking much like he wasn't quite getting at what she wanted him to do. But soon enough he grabbed the mug from Donna and walked over, with no comment added. She smiled at him as he sat down on the chair opposite hers. He stared at her blankly with his green eyes as she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So, first things first: Names."

"Your name is Donna Temple Noble and my name is Tom Laurie." Tom said bluntly, adding some sugar to his tea. Donna nodded. "Yes…but I feel as if we got on the wrong foot."

"You smacked me across the face."

"Right, well….I wasn't quite ah…let's just say I wasn't in the mood for tolerance eh?" Donna replied as she sipped her Earl Gray. "In justification, you were acting like an total jerk."

"I wasn't quite in the mood for idiocy."

With that Donna dropped her mug and gave him a glare, which to Tom merely sipped his drink. Donna elected to ignore the comment and continued. "Well…."

"My actions weren't completely unjustified during that time. I wasn't feeling well, if you could recall. I still don't. The healing centers here are atrocious." Tom added. Donna gave an annoyed sigh. "…However, since you and your spouse have provided me a place to stay I shouldn't complain much. If you two hadn't come along I probably would've died…come to think of it." He finished in a gentler tone.

Donna looked at Tom trying to be casual by stirring his tea._ Least he's appreciative._"You were forced to run while having a injury. Honestly I'd be pissed off too." She said. "I didn't realize it at the time. I'm sorry."

Tom looked at her with, for once, an kinder look from his usual sneer. "I guess I should apologize as well. Believe it or not I am very grateful for what you and your husband have been doing for me." He took a sip of the tea. Donna smiled up at him from her mug. "So we even then?"

"If that's what you think, then yes."

"Good." Donna said, feeling like she finally accomplished something worth while. Tom merely continued to drink his tea.

Within the next moment or so Shaun came walking into the room, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and jeans. Donna smirked at her husband. "Nice to see you up! You sounded like a bloody foghorn in the night."

"Hey, after everything I'm just glad I was able to actually fall asleep." Shaun answered as he walked over. "But Sleeping Beauty here was asleep for…what? 22 hours?"

"21 hours actually." Tom mumbled into his cup, a bit annoyed. Shaun shrugged as he began walking towards the kitchen. "Oh it's not that big of a deal honestly. I'd probably sleep for a week if I had a wound as bad as yours. Still got some water left Donna?"

Donna nodded as her husband picked up the kettle from the stove. "Yeah, left it on low heat for when you woke up."

"Lovely." Shaun said and got a mug from the cabinet. "So Tom, do you have any family around the area?"

Donna noticed Tom's body stiffen at the word 'family'._ Oh boy…_

"I…don't know." Tom said quietly, staring into the empty mug. Donna glanced back at Tom and for a brief moment, she thought she could see a quick flash of sadness in his eyes. Shaun walked back over and sat next to Donna at the kitchen table. "Do you remember them?" Shaun asked.

A brief pause. "…No."

Shaun glanced at Donna, who looked back at him with a concerned look. They both looked back at Tom. "Do you remember anything about your past?"

Another pause. "Barely."

"Oh dear…" Donna mumbled under her breath. _This is a bit complicated now isn't it? _Donna thought. Shaun spoke up. "Well…if you'd like, you can stay here. We can help you get back on your feet."

Donna shot her husband a look, but soon realized something. _I hadn't even thought of the fact that Tom might have to stay here…_

Tom was silent for a moment. "I can't let you do that for me…."

"Nonsense!" Shaun cut him off. "I won't let a guy who doesn't have a memory wander about on the streets, my remaining Catholic guilt won't let me!" Shaun turned towards Donna, who was contemplating the whole thing. _In all honesty we barely know this guy from the man on the moon…_

"…You okay with it Donna?"

Donna looked at her husband. Despite everything, she agreed. "Yeah. He can stay if he likes."

"You fine with it Tom?" Shaun smiled, turning towards the tall man at the end of the table. Tom looked rather astonished at the kind gesture, probably not suspecting something like this. He finally sighed. "Sure."

"So it's unanimous." Donna couldn't help but smile herself. Shaun nodded. "I suppose so."

"However I should note to you two…" Tom spoke up. " I only have one suit that I…borrowed…from the hospital and I don't think I'll be able to fit in the majority of Shaun's clothing."

"Well you two have significantly different builds." Donna replied. "You're incredibly tall and lanky, hence the nickname beanpole, and Shaun's…shorter and fatter."

"Donna!" Shaun furrowed his eyebrows at his wife. She shrugged. "We can go shopping after you recover. But I'll have to request one thing from you, Tom-a haircut."

Tom rose one of his ink black brows. Donna sipped her drink. "I won't have you looking like Rapunzel."

Tom sighed. "Fair enough then."

With that being said, Donna stood up from her place at the table. "Right, I guess this means I'll have to go scouring Shaun's closet for things to wear until then."

"Wait a minute…" Shaun stood up as well. "I'll help you. I don't quite trust you around my wardrobe"

"What? Cause I threw out that ratty old t-shirt from high school? Oy…"

"Exactly that. I like that shirt a lot thank you very much." Shaun remarked, as Donna and him began walking towards their bedroom. Tom remained in his spot.

_ "I could have done it father…"_

_ Loki looked up at his father Odin, dangling at the end of the spear. His voice cracked as he'd spoken the words, revealing the child hidden away in this madness. The child who was always neglected, always alone, tucked away in the library where ancient books were his only friends. "For you…." He struggled for words. He wanted to make this work, to be able to prove to his father that he was indeed a worthy son. "For all of us…." _

_ The next few words left Loki shattered. "No, Loki." _

_ There it was then. _

_ "Loki no…." Thor's eyes widened as Loki loosened his grip slightly on the staff, feeling the cold metal slip through his fingers. He looked up at his former brother with eyes filled with utter heartbreak, and let go._

_ The last thing Loki remembered before entering into the abyss was Thor's screaming._

Loki was still placed at his spot at the end of the table, remembering that dreaded day. _I really don't have a family, do I?_

With that thought he felt a sob escape his throat. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the sound of sobbing.

R&R


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had serious writer's block for this chapter. Big thanks for the 100+ story alerts and 50+ favorites, and also to **Doggy173, Masked Bard of Chaos, Guest, Darkducki, Kathryn Hart, Guest(2), noxlumos71, Canned it 2011-2012, AliceCullen3, ZombieKillerLevi and Geast** for the reviews! _

_Also to answer **Canned it 2011-2012**'s question: Possibly. I have an idea in hand but I just need to see how this story pans out first. _

**_ PLEASE NOTE: I'm starting school again this month so the story onward might not be updated as much as it was before during this time. It'll probably last until September or until I get situated, but I'll try to get in chapters at a regular time. _**

Chapter 12:

"Doctor…I think we've found Doctor Forester."

As Bruce spoke those words the Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Come and see for yourself." Bruce answered promptly. The Doctor couldn't help but notice his voice held a slight tinge of uneasiness. "We're here at the ER with Tony and Clint."

"We'll be right there." The Doctor replied as he put the communicator away. He turned towards Thor, who quickly walked up to him as the Doctor spoke. "We need to head to the ER quickly."

Thor nodded and pointed at the bloodied hospital in the Doctor's hand. "And what about that?"

"Oh…" The Doctor looked down at it, realizing he'd forgotten about it. "Ah, yes of course. We'll bring it just in case it leads to something. Completely forgot about it actually..."

With that the two walked out of the back room and headed towards the ER. The Doctor felt very nervous yet hopeful over the whole thing. Tony's words still rang in his head. _He disappeared off the map a few weeks ago_...The Doctor couldn't help but shake his head._But why would he be found in Bedford, of all places? And further more, how is all of this happening? It seems too fast...  
><em>

"Doctor, are you alright?" Thor asked as the Doctor got snapped out of his brief daze. He looked at his nephew and shot his eyebrows up. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine Thor. I'm just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Of everything." The Doctor answered his nephew, feeling somewhat confused by the whole thing. "We've reunited after 500 years, there's some virus that doesn't even act at all like a virus and then there's the weird symptoms that viruses _don't _seem to have…. if you can even call them symptoms." He sighed. "It's utterly mind boggling."

_All of this before my honeymoon too. River'll give me an earful by the time I get to her…._

"Now you know how I felt when I stumbled upon Earth." Thor replied with a bit of understanding in his voice. The Doctor turned back towards his nephew. "Least everyone doesn't expect you to find a cure to something as strange as this. You wound up getting snogged by a pretty girl and ate pop tarts, which I doubt'll happen unless River is uncharacteristically forgiving once I get back to her."

"This wife River of yours sounds a bit like Sif." Thor noted as the Doctor nodded. "Yeah. But she's a bit more mischievous than that. Loki and her would've hit it off well, if he hadn't gone bonkers. Though come to think of it they still probably get along smashingly..."

They soon reached the ER and the rest of the Avengers plus Coulson were there, staring at the man was sprawled on the ground. The place itself was an absolute mess, with papers and IV poles scattered around randomly. Glass covered the floor, and several of the patients' bedroom windows were broken. Clint noticed the Doctor and Thor enter as the Doctor decided to take a closer look at the body. "About time you got here."

"I'm a bit of a chatterbox." The Doctor replied with a shrug, standing over the unconscious man's body. "So this is the man you've been talking about? The infamous Doctor William Forester?"

Bruce nodded. "It's sort of hard to miss a guy who's considered one of the best biologists in the world."

"Point taken." The Doctor noted as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, quickly checking for body readings. After his sonic had gotten the readings he looked at them. "Well he isn't dead if that's what you guys wanted to know."

"I think that's a given." Tony responded, with Steve shooting Tony a quick glare because of the comment. He looked at the Doctor. "Does he have any injuries of some sort?"

"He's going to have one massive headache when he awakens for starters." The Doctor said, squatting down next to the body. He lifted up one of the unconscious man's arms and noticed the black dust on his hands, which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Someone knocked him out."

"And turned on the fire alarm." Clint replied, motioning towards the flipped fire alarm switch. The Doctor glanced over at it and replied. "Probably to evacuate everybody…"

"Or to distract whoever, in this case Doctor Forester being the subject, was causing trouble and whack him with the IV pole here." Natasha added as she pointed to the bent IV pole off to the side of the unconscious body, with Tony turning towards Natasha to comment. "That seems about right. The IV pole's pretty heavy to begin with—5 lbs without including all the medical equipment put on it. Enough force could knock out a guy stone cold."

"But to have enough force to bend it?" Clint asked, crossing his arms. "Someone would have to be as strong as Thor or Steve to do that. Not to mention leave quite a bit of brain damage to the person who received the full force of it."

"More like quite a lot of brain damage." Tony noted, taking a quick survey of the IV pole. "Though there are other IV poles scattered around here. Maybe Doctor Forester wasn't knocked out with the bent IV pole but another one. Or maybe we're just assuming someone knocked him out with an IV pole for some odd reason."

"Then what about the bent IV pole?" Steve asked, turning towards Tony. "Clint's right, you have to be pretty strong to bend that…"

Tony shrugged. "Whatever was running amuck was strong enough to bend stainless steel …however unsettling that thought might be."

. "It should probably also be noted that there's a strange gray dust on it." Natasha added, gesturing towards the unconscious man. "Bruce and I noticed it when we found Doctor Forester's body."

"It's on his hands too." Bruce remarked to the group, as the Doctor stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, but I don't suggest touching the stuff. We're not quite sure what it is yet…"

"That's why we need to get Doctor Forester out of here to someplace safer." Coulson answered. "We'll keep Doctor Forester in SHIELD custody until he awakens for safety precautions."

"We should also take the other evidence with us." Steve said. "We'll bring along the bent IV pole and take fingerprints of whoever touched the fire alarm. Maybe that'll help us figure out what else happened here."

"Thor and I found a bloody hospital gown as well." The Doctor stated, pointing at the gown Thor was clutching in his one hand. "We don't know if it's quite relevant, but it's worth researching."

"Good idea." Steve replied with a smile. He turned towards the group. "Let's get the police to help us with carrying Doctor Forester into the helicopter. We have place where he can stay without risking harm."

"I just contacted the SHIELD agents." Coulson snapped his phone shut. "They'll be here shortly."

"Good." The Doctor grinned and turned to the team. "I guess this'll help get us on track now won't it?"

"We shall hope so!" Thor said with his usual giant grin, as Tony spoke up. "Considering this guy is one of the best, I'll be expecting it."

With that said, the group then got everything together and as the SHIELD agents arrived, were ready to put the unconscious Doctor Forester into the SHIELD helicopter. However even as they loaded him onto the helicopter, the Doctor couldn't help but feel incredibly uneasy about the entire thing.

He just didn't know why.

R&R


	14. Chapter 13

**_1-6-12: EDITED. A bit of a cheat, but I edited this chapter and revamped it.  
><em>**

**_AN: Big thanks to Shara Raizel, Kathryn Hart, Geast, Roith and Lorette, Guest, AliceCullen3, Canned it 2011-2012, Geast(2) for the reviews! This is my last chapter post before school starts, so I all hope you enjoy before my schedule gets hectic again, and thanks plenty for the support so far!_**

**_Comments:_**

**_Guest: Thanks for the compliments! I enjoy that you like the little references thrown about, because I enjoy putting them in there. Didn't mean to make your brain bleed or anything, I just wanted to throw the name Tom in as a shout out to the actor, though laziness does play a big part in the naming. (In justification, I liked the name a lot even before I knew about Tom Hiddleston and just thought Laurie was a cool last name, so I slapped it on the end.) I don't think you need to worry much, because the short hair thing is up to the reader's imagination, and Loki's DEFINITELY not ever going to act like Tom Hiddleston since Loki is admittedly a jerkass woobie with a big ego. Besides; I think if he ever tried going EHEHEHEHEHE in this a thoroughly creeped out Donna would slap him so hard he'd begin seeing stars. _**

**_ Anyway, onto the chapter!_ **

Chpt 13

Bruce and Tony were already in the lab by the time the Doctor walked in the next day, with Bruce leaning over the microscope and Tony punching in some numbers on the nearby computer. Both were so engrossed in their duties that they didn't notice the Doctor come in. Only when Tony looked up noticed the bow tied man sitting on one of the chairs did he flash him a smile. "Hey Doctor, didn't see you come in here. Sleep well?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile back at Tony. While knowing him to both an insufferable genius (similar to the Doctor himself, he noticed) and an massive flirt towards any pretty woman, the Doctor did admit that the man certainly could make anybody smile.

On the flip side he is also capable of annoying certain people, the Doctor had to point out as well.

"Just fine Tony. Though I spent the nearly two hours bored with my mind not letting me fall sleep since it likes to chatter on when I decide I want to rest. But regardless I must say this: SHIELD has very lovely bedrooms."

"Well, if you enjoy sleeping in a room similar to a prison cell." Tony said bluntly, making Bruce smile in amusement. The Doctor continued.

"With all formalities settled, you blokes know if Dr. Forester is up yet?" the Doctor asked to duo. "SHIELD has been keeping tabs on him for hours in that medical bay of yours and it's getting to be rather dull. Apparently I begin getting as restless as a five-year-old if I'm sitting around for too long, according to certain companions."

"If you're bored then maybe you can lend us a hand?" Tony prompted, popping his head from behind the transparent computer screen. "You know more about possibly-alien viruses than we do."

Bruce answered the Doctor's question, ignoring Tony. "I don't know if he's waken up yet, admittedly. Last time I checked with Steve and those SHIELD agents he was still knocked out."

Bruce could only be described as the near-polar opposite of Tony, the Doctor realized. He was quiet, very reserved, and tried not to get into the spotlight much. _Rather hard considering what he turns into when angry_ Doctor noted.

"Have you guys discovered anything different while I was gone?" The Doctor then asked. He knew it wasn't a good sign when the physicist sighed. "Right. Nothing then?"

"It's pretty much been dormant." Bruce explained, justifiably trying to hide the aggravation in his voice. "Even with the inclusion of some cells the virus doesn't seem interested."

"Maybe it needs a push." Tony suggested to the group. The other two men rose their eyebrows in confusion at him.

"Like what?" The Doctor asked as Tony merely shrugged. "I don't know at the moment. Maybe it's a certain chemical or radiation. But as you both know well I don't have expertise the medical area…"

"I don't think that's the case." Bruce shook his head, trying to explain from his place at the microscope. "There has to be something else about it…we just don't know yet."

"Well then, may I take a look Bruce?" The Doctor said as he walked over to where Bruce was. Bruce nodded and let the Doctor look at the microscope. When he looked in the microscope, it was still similar to when he'd first looked at it. _Blimey. They aren't kidding about the lack of change._

"They've barely moved." Was all the Doctor had to say. He stepped away from the microscope as Bruce spoke. "And considering how active it was earlier it's sort of odd."

"This whole experience has been one big odd thing." Tony pointed out to the two. "How do we know if this thing is even a virus?"

"Because it takes over cells and multiplies. Though very slowly." The Doctor replied. "However it acts somewhat living as well, moreso than a normal virus. Strange, isn't it?"

"A bit…" Tony said. "But considering we have a superhuman popsicle from the 1940s, a Norse God, and Bruce as the Jolly Green Giant on a team recruited to beat up extraterrestrial threats, it's actually not that big of a deal."

Bruce rolled his eyes at the comment while the Doctor shrugged. "Well, since this thing's obviously isn't really doing anything I suggest we take a look at then, shall we?"

"That's probably the best solution, considering he's woken up."

Bruce, Tony, and the Doctor turned their heads towards the direction of the voice to see Steve at the doorway. "And I hope you know I don't appreciate that superhuman popsicle comment, Tony."

"Steve, you should know me by now." Tony stated with a smirk. Steve again ignored his comment as he looked towards the Doctor and Bruce at the microscope. "No improvement then?"

"Nope." Bruce said bluntly. "Dr. Forester's woken up?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Natasha's explaining everything right now to him, nearly had a fit when he woke up."

"That should be expected." Tony stated as he walked towards the super soldier. "But regardless, we need to get those notes."

"I'd also like to have a little chat with the _other_ doctor!" The Doctor left the microscope and walked with Steve and Tony. "He's accustomed to this virus, so maybe he has a solution!"

00000000000

"You know, I never remembered how boring this was until now." Thor muttered to himself as he watched the spectacle. The Doctor and Clint couldn't help but agree with him.

The Avengers(Plus the Doctor) had been in the medical bay for roughly an hour now; Natasha was primarily asking the questions, with occasional additions from Bruce, and Steve. Tony was primarily interested in getting his notes for research. The Doctor, Clint, and Thor were seated on the far side, just watching the questioning happen.

"Why were you in Bedford?" Natasha asked the medical biologist sitting before her, justifiably confused by the whole spectacle. He was of the tall and lanky variety, with dark hair pushed back behind his ears and big hazel eyes. He was in custom SHIELD wear, his other clothes obviously messed up from his experience, and spoke up. "I was slated to speak at a lecture hall and was enjoying a holiday."

"But you weren't listed on the lecture list." Steve pointed out. "We checked the records."

"They messed it up accidentally." Dr. Forester told Steve, a South African accent tinging his words. "I'd been off the map for a few months. I wanted to spend time with my family. I _do_ have a family if you all don't know-two daughters and a beautiful wife. I hadn't seen them recently because of my work…"

"He's surprisingly blunt for one being questioned." The Doctor remarked to Clint and Thor as the questions took place. Clint nodded. "It's amusing to watch."

The focus went on Tony as he spoke up. "Which brings us to this question…"

Tony crossed his arms as he sat down on a chair in front of Doctor Forester. "Do you have the notes with you?"

Everyone could notice that the biologist tensed up at that question. However, he tried to sound as calm as possible. "What notes...?"

"The notes that you wrote during your time at the island." The Doctor asked as he got up and walked over towards him, finally getting a word in edgewise. "My friends here told me you've written a journal detailing the illness your patients dealt with during the island."

"Well…I…"

"It's no big secret Forester." Tony remarked. "Can you hand over the notes?"

Bruce took a kinder approach to the situation. "This isn't a big issue here, Dr. Forester. We're studying the illness so that we can find a cure; that's why the Doctor is here with us. We just need to take a look at your notes."

"We're not out to get you Dr. Forester, despite what you may think." Natasha said. It was obvious that he wasn't very comfortable at the moment, considering he did the exact opposite of what he was instructed to do. "We're all just trying to save lives, and we can do it with the help of your research."

"And that's where your problem lies, my dear." Dr. Forester replied with a sigh. "This illness is throwing people into insanity as we speak."

"Which is why we want to cure this thing." Clint stated bluntly.

"We don't want to see people suffer just as much as you do, Dr. Forester." Thor added.

"But nothing works!" Dr. Forester snapped. The whole place was silent for a few moments, before Dr. Forester closed his eyes and calmed himself. He looked up and continued. "My research just analyzes it; it looks at the symptoms. All the theories I have lead to dead ends! It's like trying to solve of the secret of the universe!"

"We've got a alien who is over 1000 years old working on it if it'll help." Tony offered, which received a yelp of protest from the Doctor. "Excuse me but I'm only 996 thank you!"

"That's prime bullshit and you know it."

Bruce shook his head at the shenanigans in front of him, sighing at the maturity level of the prodigy in his 40s and a millennium year old alien. He turned toward Dr. Forester, giving off one of his nice guy smiles. "Then why don't you work on it with us?"

Dr. Forester took his attention off the snarking duo and turned towards Bruce. Bruce continued. "We can use your journal to see if we've got everything right, and with our combined research we can probably figure out something. So what do you say?"

"I'm not quite sure...but..." Dr. Forester sighed. "I would probably kick myself later if I denied having a chance to work with such fellows like Tony Stark and Bruce Banner."

Dr. Forester shook his head at the idea of it, but soon looked up at Bruce with a tired smile, and shrugged. "What do I have to lose? You've got a biologist on your team."

"Great!" Steve grinned, as Tony and the Doctor finally stopped squabbling with each other.

"Lovely!" The Doctor gave a giant smile, regardless of what he felt when he'd first come across Doctor Forester. Thought he had to note, the feeling of uneasiness still didn't quite wash away with that comment.


	15. Chapter 14

_ AN: Holy crap, over a 100 reviews!? That's so awesome! Much thanks to those who reviewed, story alerted, faved, and who've waited patiently for this chapter! School's been draining my creative drive recently and it's probably going to be a sporadic schedule until at least November. Hope you enjoy this little chapter I whipped out for you!_

_ ** Also please note: I'm always working on a chapter and will get it done when I have time.**_

Chapter 14

_ I don't know how I managed to get dragged into all of this. I just don't know how._

Loki sighed as he ran a hand through his now shorter, surprisingly curlier hair; he'd never be used to such a haircut. While Donna said it made him look better and "not like a bloody gothic rock star" Loki couldn't help but be somewhat annoyed by the whole thing. He, the literal Norse personification of mischief, was being dragged around London by a middle-aged woman who was nearly a good 18 centimeters shorter than he was. He didn't quite feel as threatening as he wished._ None of this would be happening if I had my magic…_Loki noted with annoyance._ It's hard enough keeping with the Aesir disguise as it is. I don't think Donna would appreciate me suddenly turning into a red eyed monster on her._

"Oy, Tom." Donna nudged Loki, who quickly snapped out of his daze. "Pay attention. It took you three weeks to heal that gaping hole in your abdomen; I don't want to wind up having to take you to the hospital again over getting a concussion from crashing into a street lamp."

"It would save me the trouble of not having to be dragged all over London for a shopping spree…" Loki muttered to himself bitterly. Despite him and Donna becoming what Loki guesses to be "acquaintances" he was known to throw sarcastic remarks in her way, with her promptly responding in an agitated manner. This'd been going off an on for three and a half weeks until Loki's wound finally healed, thanks to his ability to heal being greatly reduced because of his lack of magic. Though despite this occurrence, Donna and Shaun still considered him a fast healer, and Shaun commented how he "was like that Wolverine bloke minus the claws and the hairy arms." _That, indeed, was an odd comparison._

However he then noticed how Donna turned towards him, giving him a stern look over the comment._ Apparently her hearing's better than I expected._

"Listen Tom, I know that we're trying to be civil to one another…" Donna took a deep breath. "…and that's worked out fine for the most part. However, we're both also aware of your tendency to make snarky remarks when forced to do something you don't like."

"It's my hidden superpower." Loki remarked with an air of sarcasm, to which Donna tried not to glare at him as he continued. "If it makes you feel better, I could go to the café where Shaun is and pester him instead of you."

"Unfortunately you'll have to stick with me for the time being." Donna replied, poking Loki in the side. "You have odd measurements. You're as tall as a tree and as scrawny as a rail. Where'd you think I came up with the nickname beanpole?"

"How should I know?" Loki growled as he swatted Donna's hand away from his side. He really didn't like it when people decided to poke and prod at him; it gave him terrifying memories. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't treat me as a piece of meat."

"You a piece of meat? You're barely fit to be called human." Donna muttered under her breath as Loki noted the irony of that statement with a smirk. They were passing by a local newspaper stand at the time, right in front of a library. Loki would have just ignored it and leave it be, but a bolded phrase caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the headline of the newspaper.

**Bedford Hospital in Ruin; Avengers and Doctor John Smith investigate situation.**

_ Oh lovely._ Loki thought to himself, a look of disdain evident on his face._ My beloved brother is in England. What are the odds?_

Loki knew that SHIELD was most likely tracking him with whatever the hell they had under their sleeves since he'd disappeared. He knew they had a tracker for magic users: Barton had told him of it. But since his magic was gone…

_Temporarily, _Loki assured himself, since that was the case. But still; they most likely haven't picked up a signature yet if he was lucky. He should count this as a plus for his current predicament._ Doesn't mean I will though._

"Oy buddy, you gonna buy this?"

Loki was quickly brought back to reality when he looked up to see a young man, barely out of his teens, giving Loki a rather unpleasant look, and Loki soon realized that he'd zoned out while staring at the headline. "Well, what's ya answer?"

Loki didn't like the boy's tone of voice; it had an arrogance to it that reminded him of darker days. _As if you should be giving someone like me that look, child_

However, he quickly put on a façade as to make the situation seem less awkward. "Oh! I ah…apologies…" _Apologies to this brat? Where did that come from?_ "I noticed your newspaper stand and one of the articles caught my interest. It probably looked quite strange to you."

"Yeah, but that's what brings in the customers Sherlock." The young man replied bluntly. Loki's smile became incredibly forced. _I have a right mind to punch you in the jaw._

"You're quite irritable for one trying to sell something." Loki responded to the boy, who merely rolled his eyes. "I'm just 'ere to pay off my car. I don't give two shits either way since the old geezer pays me no matter what."

"Charming." Loki mumbled to himself._ Colorful language for someone so young, trying to make himself look more mature._ He looked up at the boy. "I suppose you won't mind if I take a quick look then right?"

The boy shrugged. "Go straight ahead Mister."

Loki nodded and grabbed one of the newspapers with the headline. The news article was covering the events at which Loki was present and where the creature (said to be a doctor in the article, apparently) had wrecked havoc. The Avengers had investigated the situation, made a few comments to the reporters and such, and left with the body found and "supposed" leads. Quite dull, Loki had to admit as he quickly scanned the article. There where plenty of pictures taken though, none of them interesting Loki whatsoever….until he came across one that made his blood run cold.

"The Avengers, with an "doctor" known as John Smith arrive at the hospital to investigate the situation…." Loki murmured the caption under the photo, his pulse racing. _This can't be him. This just can't be-_

"You alright mate? You're looking rather pale…" The young man rose an eyebrow at Loki, who shot his head up and looked towards him. Loki cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down. "I-I-I'm fine."

"If you wanna buy the paper it cost 3 pounds." The young man said. Loki rose an eyebrow, and the boy sighed. "Y'know-money. I ain't playin' games with ya…"

"Yes, I realize it hold one moment." Loki glared at the boy treating him like an idiot and checked the pockets of the jacket he was currently wearing (courtesy of Shaun, so it was a snug fit). Inside he found the cellular device that Donna had given him in case he'd gotten lost and a couple of gum wrappers, again by courtesy of Shaun. _Donna had given me money right?_

_ Yes she did. She said to make sure I didn't throw it all away to a crazy pigeon lady._ Loki reminisced as he finally found four bills. As he was paying for the paper, the boy looked at him. "So you like the Avengers then?"

Loki shot his head up immediately and rose an eyebrow. _Why in Valhalla would you make that assumption?_ "Why do you say that?"

The boy shrugged. "You seem interested in 'em. Don't blame you though, 'cause they're pretty awesome."

_ Awesome, eh?_ Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at the statement. The boy however continued. "That Hawkeye fella is my favorite-major badass y'know? Though Black Widow isn't that bad looking…"

"Thank you and have a good day, sir." Loki mumbled, grabbing the paper from the boy. He rather pathetic attempt at a smile and with that said he took off into the library. With his eyes still pinned onto the picture on the article, he couldn't help but notice the fact that he actually attempted to smile at the young man. _Where did that come from?_

He shook it off as common courtesy and kept his mind at the task at hand; the man in the picture. It couldn't be him could it? He looks too young…

John Smith in the picture had that similar dopey smile that Loki had seen so often in his youth, that slight hint of mischief in a childish grin. It wasn't the same man that he'd known; this one was far younger with an even worse taste of fashion. However there was something under that smile though that seemed almost ancient, sad even. _I need to examine this better._

The library Loki entered was rather small by Asguardian standards; he remembered vast halls filled to the brim with books on all a matter of subjects._ I loved those Grimm Stories as a child if I recall correctly._

Nevertheless, Loki soon situated himself in an armchair and continued to stare at the photo._ I'm not mistaken. That must be him….he must have changed his face again._

Loki felt a surge of emotions at that revelation. His heart both felt joyous yet angered by it. Yet Loki hoped it wasn't just a mere false dream. _Does that mean he survived? If so, then why didn't he tell me?_

Loki took a deep breath and decided to look at the paper no longer. Putting the paper off to his side, Loki remembered the last time he'd been with the Doctor. He was a mere child then, naïve to the cruelty known as life. During that last day, the Doctor had been especially distant but tried to keep a happy face. Loki could remember that day clearly, oh so many years ago.

_ "Oh now chin up chaps! Nothing to be teary eyed about!" _

_ Thor and Loki stood with the Doctor outside in the courtyard, tears ready to stream down their faces. The Doctor was leaving again, this time they feared for good. He'd been rather distant those past few days, but seemed to try to hide it. Loki looked up at the Doctor with sadness in his eyes. "B-But Doctor, why can't you stay with us?" _

_ "Yes! Please stay!" Thor piped up, trying to prove himself to be a man. "Father will grant you a high position in the royal family-you can even be an advisor!" _

_ "Then you could sit and read all the books you like!" Loki added, a sense of urgency in his voice. "We could go and travel across the realms and have adventures like the ones you describe in your stories!" _  
><em> "And then Loki could write them all down!" Thor clasped his brother on the shoulder, watching as the Doctor merely smiled sadly. "He'll be a famous writer of Asguard, and when I'm king I'll force everybody to read them!" <em>

_ "You can't force everybody to read Thor-you yourself don't like it." The Doctor noted with a smile. He sighed, and put a hand through his curly brown hair. "Also, I can't just stay here with you boys despite how much I'd like to. I have family back home where I live." _

_ "Then have them move in with you!" Thor yelped. "We have plenty of room! They can even use Loki's bedroom—"_

_ "Thor!"_

_ The Doctor laughed at the antics of the two children. Loki then turned to look up at the Doctor, his eyes wide and pleading. "But…please uncle…why do you have to go?" _

_ The Doctor leaned down so that he could stare at the two children directly. With a sad smile and kind eyes, the Doctor tried to explain. "Boys…I'm needed at home. There's something that's come up, and I need to go away for a little while." _

_ "Are you going to come back?" Loki asked, his eyes filling up with tears. The Doctor was the only person that Loki could talk to and not feel inferior; he reveled in Loki's accomplishments and intelligence unlike his father. While Odin was oftentimes doting on Thor, the Doctor and Loki would be in the library talking about a book Loki had just read. Oftentimes when Odin and Frigga were away for royal business Loki and Thor would be up half the night listening to the Doctor's grand tales of aliens and companions. Loki regarded the Doctor as his closest friend and relative._

_ "I will…soon." The Doctor said to the two boys. He gave Thor and Loki a determined look. "I give you my word." _

_ With that said, the Doctor stood up. "Now don't start crying you two, or you're going to make me start tearing up." _

_ The Doctor soon made his way to his TARDIS, and Loki secretly begged him to not go. With a big smile and a wave of his hand, the Doctor said goodbye to the two boys. "Till we see each other soon, Thor and Loki Odinson! Then we'll have our grand adventure!" _

_ The Doctor entered his TARDIS, leaving Loki and Thor to just watch from the outside. As the TARDIS began to disappear, the two children couldn't help themselves. They cried until it was long into the night._

Loki took a deep breath as that day was still engraved into his memory. They didn't see the Doctor after that for many years, and he'd been utterly heartbroken. The promise had been broken, and Loki merely assumed the man who'd encouraged him throughout his childhood was dead for nearly two hundred years. Now he'd grown bitter towards his family and his childhood, remembering it with scorn. As a child he'd wondered sometimes if it would've been better if he'd never met that man with a box.

After all, Loki could only imagine the Doctor's reaction to what he'd done to Asguard and Earth. He'd probably disown him on the spot. _Why do you think he's working with Thor in the first place?_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey look, I updated for once! Apologies for the VERY late chapter, turns out life made me busier than I originally thought! Sadly it's probably going to stay that way at least until break...whether be Spring or Summer..._

_But on another note: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ARTISTIC LICENSE: BIOLOGY EDITION!_

_Many thanks to the favorites and story alerts, but also to** Ptroxsora, Geast**(Who left a LOT of reviews!),** AliceCullen3, ZombieKillerLevi, Shara Raizel, TrulyMetaWings, Aria 657, kuhekabir,** and **lxaah11** for the reviews!_

_To answer **lxaah11**: Thanks for the insight, I really love all of characters but I always have trouble fitting them in! So I'll keep that in mind for future reference!_

_On to the chapter!  
><em>

Chapter 15:

"So, you're saying that the virus has been prone to long periods of dormancy?"

The Doctor watched as Dr. Forester looked into the microscope, finding his declaration odd. The Avengers, along with the biologist and the Time Lord, were in the laboratory as this fact was made apparent. The biologist all the while kept his eyes on the microscope. "Yes, of course. Though it's technical term is Virus latency. It lies dormant in the cells for a while before, in this case, causing catastrophic results. We discovered this quite early on in our research."

"Is this normal for something like this then? Strange symptoms and all?" Clint asked with an eyebrow raised, crossing his arms. Dr. Forester looked up from the microscope and nodded. "Yes. There's a thing called a slow virus. It has a long incubation period before displaying symptoms. It's more common in life-threatening viruses though, and usually doesn't cause such odd symptoms."

"This virus is fatal then?" Natasha inquired as she kept her eyes pinned on the biologist. Dr. Forester sighed and shook his head. "I can't say for sure. It causes horrific symptoms, something like out of a science fiction novel…but it doesn't kill them, at least by itself it doesn't."

"But you had fifteen fatalities according to the report." Natasha pointed out. "I'm assuming violence driven?"

Dr. Forester nodded. "Mostly accidental due to hysteria though. We tried the best we could to save them…"

"By your tone it sounds like you haven't gotten very far." Clint said as Dr. Forester looked at the archer dejectedly. "Despite our best efforts… none of the patients recovered, regardless of what treatments we tried—"

A spout of ragged coughing cut off Dr. Forester, making the Doctor and the fellow Avengers uneasy. The Doctor shot a quick look towards Steve, who in turn looked back at the Doctor with a tinge of concern. _At least I know I'm not the only one feeling funny about this._

"Are you okay?" Steve asked once the coughing fit died down. Dr. Forester nodded as he recovered. "I-It's nothing. Just something I've had since I was a kid."

"Need a glass of water?"

"N-No, it's gone now, thanks though." Dr. Forester said. He quickly steered towards a different topic, trying to ignore the previous. "Now I have a question to ask of you. Do you have a source of radiation I can use?"

"For what?" Natasha asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well, on the island I discovered something rather interesting. My team and I brought standard portable medical equipment-heart monitors, x-ray, etc. Since this virus was something we've never seen before, we decided to run a few x rays…see if we could find a way to piece everything together. What I did discover though, is that most of the patients brought in were considerably healthier after taking the x-ray. Their symptoms lessened in potency, if that makes any sense."

"Which I'm pretty sure is screwing over standard science as we know it…" Tony muttered under his breath. Natasha shot a look at Tony, before turning back towards the biologist. "We'll take a look and make sure."

"And I'm just going to put it out that radiation and I don't mix all that well if you don't already know." Bruce stated. "It did wonders for my anger management."

"I'll make sure to be as careful as possible." Dr. Forester replied, giving a smile. He turned towards the rest of the Avengers. "Now I realize that you've all had quite a busy couple of weeks so you're all probably quite tired. I'd like to do some researching on my own if you don't mind and look into this."

"No issue at all." Steve said. With that, the team started towards the door and on their way out of the lab. As the Doctor started out towards the door, however, Dr. Forester spoke up;

"So Doctor…how is SHIELD handling the cosmic cube?"

_What?_ The Doctor's eyes widened as he spun around, staring at the biologist. "How do you know what that is…?"

"I've been reading up…" Dr. Forester answered, crossing his arms. "I'm not entirely blind to SHIELD antics. I have the right sense to research."

"T-To be honest I'm not quite sure." The Doctor answered earnestly. "Why do you ask?"

Dr. Forester shrugged nonchalantly. "Just curious."

The Doctor nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Right…."

"Nothing to get antsy over at least." Dr. Forester replied, giving another smile. The Doctor smiled back, however with not with as much cheer, and quickly exited the laboratory. That sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he's felt before had come up again, and he decided on one thing. _Who is this Dr. Forester, and just what happened on his trip anyhow?_

0000000000000000000000000000 

Meanwhile in an London bookstore Loki was sitting on one of the couches, still reminiscing and brooding about his past. _Strange to think of how oddly close I was to Thor all those years ago...strange to think of how much we've changed paths since then._

Loki found this thought to be surprisingly civil for a change, it was rather strange. However thoughts like this made Loki ponder, until something shook him out of it. It was quite simple really, just a small voice;

"Hey mister, are you okay?"

Loki's thought process quickly halted as he turned towards the voice. To his brief surprise, he found a small child looking at him with large brown eyes. The child looked to be around seven, had her dark hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, and seemed to be dressed head to toe in pink. The young girl reiterated her question.

"Sorry if I spooked you, mister, but you looked like you were quite sad."

"I…I'm fine." Loki stuttered, trying to make sense of the small child before him. _Usually socializing doesn't quite work like this for me._ Before she could make another comment, another voice cried out the child's name. "Jamie!"

Both Loki and the child watched as a woman, looking to be of similar features as the child and in her thirties, became to rush up towards them. Loki asked the girl the question in mind. "Your mother?"

'Older cousin. She and her husband are baby sitting me."

"I see." Loki nodded in understanding as the older cousin reached up to them. She was not in the best of moods, and quickly took the hand of the small child and began to question her.

"Jamie, what are you doing!?" The cousin demanded as the girl spoke up plainly. "This man here was sad, Martha, I was asking him if he was okay."

The child speaks as bluntly as I. _It seems like common knowledge to her that if you see someone sad you immediately try to fix it._ Loki noted to himself. Martha sighed as looked at Loki. She began to apologize. "Sorry about this, Jamie likes to run off and cheer people up. I hope she didn't disturb you."

"I was just…reading. It's no trouble." Loki said, quickly resuming his habit of lying. Jamie looked up at Martha. "See, Martha?"

"So I'm guessing Martha's your name then?" Loki asked as Martha nodded.

"You guessed it. I'm baby sitting as you can see."

"Your ward here told me." Loki stated nonchalantly. Martha began smiling, and decided to put her hand out to shake. "Then here's a proper greeting. My name's Martha Jones Smith, I'm a doctor. What about you?"

Loki was unsure of whether he should shake her hand or not. It was the typical way to greet a person from where he's from. However, being polite, he shook her hand and answered. "I'm Lo….Tom. Tom Laurie. I'm…sort of in-between jobs right now."

It was then when Loki noticed a rather familiar insignia, on the sleeve of her coat. The globe of Midguard, with wings at it's sides. "Oh, are you part of the UN or something?"

Martha gave a shrug. "Well… you can say something like that…"

Loki briefly rose an eyebrow at the slight change in tone. She gave a smile and began to shake his hand again. "Anyway, Tom Laurie…it was nice to make your quick acquaintance." She motioned towards the small child next to her. "I got to get this little one back home."

"Aw Martha…" Jamie protested, before Martha furrowed her eyebrows and cut her off. "Don't "Aw Martha" me sweetie. You're lucky I ain't telling your mother."

"Have a fine day." Loki said. Martha nodded. "You too."

Loki watched as the two walked out of the library and into the street. Martha turned back once more and gave Loki a strange, almost concerned look. Loki fought the urge furrow his eyebrows and merely looked back at her, giving a forced smile. She went back to looking at the child and the two disappeared around the corner. But Loki knew that she'd been lying through her teeth.

The insignia was more than just the UN. They were something else completely.

_"UNIT, also known as United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, a military organization and Intelligence agency. They focus primarily on extraterrestrial threats so it seems. My good friend the Brigadier, who you've met previously, is on it. They can be rather nosy, just like those SHIELD blokes, but that's for another day…"_

Loki rose an eyebrow. F_ascinating tidbit, hm? Maybe I should investigate this more…in fact…_

Loki looked towards the computers and smiled. He knew what to do. Loki quickly walked over to a computer, opened a browser, and typed in one phrase.

_Doctor John Smith, UNIT._


	17. Chapter 16

( A/N: Yes…my unannounced hiatus is completed and it started for a multitude of reasons. The main culprit, amongst many, is the lack of inspiration and general inability to get ideas on paper, but now that I'm back in the Avengers and Doctor Who fandoms I think it's time for me to try to get back to writing! But take that with a grain of salt, let's be honest. I'm also in the process of editing my old chapters because some mistakes are just so glaring or I'm not very pleased with it, so there will be a few changes for those who have read the story before. I'd like to thank people for bothering to point out my mistakes!

With that said, I'd like to thank these people for commenting; **Geast, Ptroxsora, AliceCullen3, Eeveelution-Trainer, Doctor Frostybuscus, Kathryn Hart, Obsidian the Ghost Faced, akiortagem(who pointed out that Raksasa can also mean giant-I apologize; I tried to double check it on multiple language translators as I know nothing about the language), Kaioma, Purple Drow 11, TimeLady11, Quoththeraven5, and Nikki Pond.** Many thanks to all the people who have faved and followed the story!)

Chapter 16:

_We're sorry; we are unable to find what you are looking for_

"Damn this Midguardian device!" Loki hissed under his breath as he slumped back in his chair. He glared at the computer screen in front of him; the words displaying themselves boldly on the screen so much that they almost seemed to be mocking Loki from where he sat. So far any search of the infamous John Smith seemed to be more difficult than he imagined. He couldn't count the times that he was either bombarded by conspiracy theories about the government from insane mortals or he went through pages declaring that some dolled up mortal's nose didn't match her dress at the latest gala. _I was defeated by my brother and his mortals trying to defend **this**…_

He shook his head and gave a harsh sigh. His search of UNIT didn't seem to be that successful either; all he managed to find was their website with questionable declarations and not much else. From what Loki could deduce the few things revealed to the public were that it mostly worked as a security organization, and was particularly focused on scientific expertise. They stated that they were funded by the UN. Loki noticed they weren't particularly clear on what their purpose was exactly. They mentioned briefly about the existence of alien life, but otherwise little seemed to be stated. Regardless Loki tried his best to work with what he had, whether it is limited by unknown knowledge or a rather merciless device. So he continued his search, regardless of the continuous screeching of some man demanding Eileen to come with him that seemed to plague his "cellular device" given to him by Shaun. _Donna can stand to wait for a moment! That woman can be so insufferab-_

Loki stopped typing. Another woman's name stood out amongst the pages of failed research, prodding at him and demanding to take notice. His hands rested over the keyboard as he contemplated as to whether he should type it in. That woman…Martha Smith, was it? He thought about it for a moment, mulling over the fact she was in some way connected to UNIT-despite her claims. _Surely this should lead to something…_ Deciding it was worth a chance, Loki typed in the name of the woman he'd previously met.

His decision was not in vain, he discovered. Despite the results being littered with unnecessary information such as something called a "Facebook" he found an interesting article; Royal Hope Hospital was apparently sent to the moon. Martha, then working at said hospital, was a large part. The hospital soon returned and to this day few people don't know how it could've disappeared and reappeared. But what was particularly interesting about the article, however, was a quote from a doctor there;

_"We were on the moon I tell you! It was just weird how it happened…something right out of Star Trek with giant rhinos who claimed there was some alien hiding in the hospital. But thanks to some spiky-haired guy in converse we got back home after nearly suffocating! He disappeared after that, though. Nobody knows where he went…"_

"For Valhalla's sake Doctor…you've regenerated again?" Loki couldn't help but mumble as the website showed a "presumed" picture of the man, though it was very blurred and clearly taken in a hurry. He was tall; appearing roughly in his mid-30s with spiky brown hair and sideburns. He sported a trench coat and suit. _At the very least he managed to improve his wardrobe._ Loki couldn't help but point out to himself. The article afterwards makes no mention of Martha after that, and thus Loki lost interest.

With continued research Loki found reports littered with the Doctor's signature; an invasion of some odd creatures known as the Sycorax, an attack of "Living Fat" that was just as ridiculous as Loki thought it sounded, and even planets that were visible to the naked eye. The Doctor had seemed to be taking different faces through the years; an old website from 2005 claimed he was a man with short black hair, a leather jacket, and a northern English accent. The article from 2008 claimed he was a tall man with spiky hair and converse, while now from the newspaper it seems that the Doctor now has decided on a bow tie and suspenders for his preferred costume. _I take back my compliment to his wardrobe._

Still, as Loki continued through the oddity known as the internet, the idea that the Doctor had been frolicking around Earth so much recently struck a rather annoyed chord with him. Had it ever occurred to him that he also had priorities elsewhere? Particularly assuring that his nephews that he hadn't died with the rest of Gallifrey? _Especially his one nephew who cried himself to sleep for many nights after overhearing his parents talking about the destruction of Gallifrey and thinking that the only paternal figure that didn't belittle him for what he was had died?_

Loki stared at the grinning face on the computer and it only ate at him more. So many regenerations…yet not one call? He shook his head and quickly closed the browser, unclenching the fist that had apparently formed by his free hand. Loki sat back in his seat and stared at the monitor, briefly, and made a mental note to continue his research later. _When I won't be ready to kill the Time Lord when I see him._

With a brief nod goodbye from the worker he left the building and began walking down the street when something suddenly came into mind. _I don't know where I'm supposed to go._ He stopped walking and gave an exasperated sigh. "Damn."

It didn't help that in fact he was in London, and there were a million shops where Donna could possibly be. He could possibly go back to where Shaun was, but he also wasn't paying attention then either. While he was mentally berating himself, his answer came to him in the form of a redheaded Brit and a near heart attack. The only suspect was, in fact, the cellular device demanding some woman named Eileen to come with him. He only grew more annoyed at the snippets of giggles he heard from passerbyers, and lifted the device from his pocket to examine it. In small white text in front of a blue background (which, as Donna explained, was apparently an idea known as "Caller ID"), there was but one word: Sweetie

_There is no doubt that this was Shaun's old device._

Loki flipped the device open and looked at the picture Shaun had given the caller ID. _I thought I'd never see Donna doing such a ridiculous face-I should keep that in mind for later._ The trickster noted as he pressed the green button, lifting the phone to his ear. _By the time Donna's done I'll probably be deaf._

"Tom where are you!?"

Loki winced as Donna yelled into the cellular device, clearly furious at his absence. Trying to make best of the situation, Loki attempted to calm Donna down enough so that when they met again she wouldn't strangle him with her purse. "I'm at a bookstore. Terribly sorry Donna, I got distracted-"

"You'd better be sorry! I called you multiple times in the middle of a men's clothing store!"

"….Now if you'll be so kind as to not make me deaf, I'll be on my way to the café." Loki said coolly to the woman on the other side of the phone. Damn woman doesn't know the benefits of the term "inside voice." "Or shall I ask where you are at?"

"Oh no, beanpole! You're going back to the café so you don't get lost." Donna declared, making Loki furrow his eyebrows at his mistreatment. "I'll just ask the lady at the counter for your sizes. If you wind up getting something too big or too small it's your own damn fault!"

"Oh I'm so thrilled!" Loki noted with a cheery tone dripping with sarcasm. He could hear Donna mutter something from the other line and sigh, then speak again with a calmer tone. "I'll meet you back at that café on Camden High St. Do me a favor and don't wander around, thank you?"

With that said, Donna hung up. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes and mumble under his breath. He started towards the café.

At the Cafe;

"Tom?" Shaun asked as he looked up from his computer to see Loki walking towards him. " I thought you were shopping with Donna?"

"I got sidetracked." Loki said, a touch of sourness in his voice remaining from his musing on the Doctor. "She said to go back to you and that she'll handle everything."

"Well if that's the case…" Shaun gave a shrug and motioned to the chair across from him. "We'll sit and have small talk; girls, football, 18th century literature-whatever suits your fancy Tommy."

"Please don't call me that." Loki said as he sat down. Shaun nodded. "Request accepted."

After that, Shaun went back to his computer and Loki retreated back into his thoughts. They drifted back towards UNIT, Martha, and the Doctor. Martha was his key to get back into contact with the Doctor, regardless of whether or not she still travelled with him or not. However, his biggest obstacle currently was contact and research. Just how much information could he get with so many doors being slammed in his face? He knew enough about UNIT to know they were hiding something, but if only there was a way to access all that information. He knew he'd need to acquire some skills regarding the device to enhance his research. But it would all play out in the end for him. To get to the tesseract, he'd need to get to SHIELD…and since the Doctor was currently working with SHIELD, he'd need to get to the Doctor before then. _And make sure I don't repeat my mistakes._

"Any issues, Tom?" Shaun asked as Loki looked up at him. "You sorta zoned out there."

"Oh it is nothing." Loki said with a sigh. "I was attempting to research a few things at the library but my research was cut short."

"What were you researching?" Shaun asked with curiousity as Loki scrambled to find a way not to sound suspicious. "I was trying to research someone…w-who I know. I think. I'm hoping to make contact."

Shaun grinned. "Well that's great Tom! So you're beginning to remember more then?"

"To an extent, I suppose so." Loki stated. "However, my research was limited. This may have to do with my inability to properly use the device you are typing and clicking words into. "

Shaun stopped typing and stared over at Loki as if he'd turned into a Jotun then and there. He tried to slowly reiterate the statement for self-clarity. "Device…?"

Loki pointed towards Shaun's computer. "You are aware of what your device does do you not?"

"Well…yeah of course I do…" Shaun said stammering. He tried to figure out what to say to him. "...You DO know what a computer is don't you?"

"I'm assuming a computer is that device that you're tapping away at." Loki admitted, feeling irritated by the way that Shaun had phrased the question. "I'm not sure though. Yours has a fruit on it though."

"Yes…well technically this is an Apple—er, it is the company's name—computer. That's why it's got the little thing on here."

"Fascinating." Loki stated rather blandly. Shaun pondered what Loki had told him for a few moments as Loki surveyed the café. Then Shaun smiled. "I know what to do! I'll help you!"

Loki raised an eyebrow at Donna's husband. "You'll…help…me?"

"Sure, I've got a lot of time on my hands!" Shaun said, rather pleased with himself. "I'll help you in your research if you want too! Teach you all you want to know about the computer!"

Well he certainly knows more than I do about the issue, considering how primitive computers are in Asguard Loki noted to himself. He nodded. "I suppose it would be beneficial—"

"We'll find out who you are in no time!" Shaun said cheerfully, then he continued to type away at his computer. Loki stifled a smirk. Oh I sincerely doubt that Shaun.

"Oh! I almost forgot Tom-" Shaun said, as he began to rummage through his pockets for something. He pulled out a small key that was dangling by a metal chain. Loki's eyes widened and he tensed up in his seat. Shaun continued to talk. "Donna and I had your suit all cleaned up since there was a lot of blood and dirt on it. We didn't want your hard work on that Lord of the Rings costume to go to waste after all. However, we found this—must've been taken off of you when you got into the hospital gown."

Loki quickly grabbed the key from his grasp and clenched the chain, analyzing the greened metal key lying on the table. Something inside of him tightened at the very look of it. It never occurred to him before that he'd opted to wear this necklace for hundreds of years around his neck-he just did it. Without a second thought.

"So you recognize this key?" Shaun asked as Loki looked up at him. He nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. My brother and I received keys as children from our uncle—"

"You have a brother?" Shaun asked. Loki mentally berated himself for the slip-up, and soon thought of a way to fix it. "W-W-Well I think. I remember receiving this key from an older man alongside another boy…I'm making a deduction."

Loki could hear the disappointment in Shaun's voice. "Oh…well I suppose that's an improvement from two weeks ago then, isn't it?"

"Of course." Loki said with a smile. He thanked the stars above that Shaun managed to not grow suspicious of the lie. "If I'm lucky maybe I'll remember who I am within a few weeks."

"Sure!" Shaun said with a smile. It was then that Donna walked into the café, quickly passing the bags of clothes towards Loki. She plopped down next to Shaun, who gave her a kiss. "So how was everything 'round here?"

"Excellent!" Shaun said to his wife, who then proceeded to tell her husband about the rudest cashier she'd ever met. Thankfully, Loki was kept out of this conversation and quickly put the TARDIS key back around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. He began to go through the clothes Donna had bought them, genuinely curious about what she'd picked out. I must admit…these are excellent clothes…most likely a touch expensive.

"So how you like the clothes Tom?" Donna asked. Loki nodded in genuine approval. "Very nice…"

"Don't worry about it." Donna waved it off. "We've got money to last. I did my budget, after all."

"Donna's excellent with budgets. And shopping for men" Shaun said, wrapping an arm around her. Donna laughed. "Oh Shaun stop it!"

"You're cheery." Loki said, as Donna nodded. "Yeah, course I would be. An old friend of mine just called about how she was working around here and wanted to stay for a few days. Says she wants to visit the new place and meet Shaun here…"

"You must be very close then." Loki pointed out as Donna grinned. "Oh yeah! I've known her for the longest time, but because of commitments she isn't able to visit as often as she'd like. Same goes for me!"

"When she coming over?"

"Next week." Donna said. She turned towards Loki. "We've got room for her Tom so don't worry about having to sleep on the couch or anything!"

Loki didn't reply, but just nodded. Donna continued to talk on about her shopping experience, with Shaun interrupting every so often to ask questions or add in his own quips. Loki just watched them talk and smiled every so often for manners' sake if Donna looked his way, but mostly he just wandered through his own thoughts. Though, he had to admit, he found the conversations between Shaun and Donna rather amusing, finding himself coming back to hear Shaun laughing about what Donna had said to a rather rude coworker. It almost made him feel rather…domestic? He didn't quite know what word should be used. But all he really knew was one thing was lingering in the back of his mind. Was he actually becoming fond of these people?

TBC R&R


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks to Nikki Pond (I hope I'll be able to update faster too!), AliceCullen3, Akayuki Novak (You'll just have to wait and see now don't you? ;)), RandomW, Guest(Yeah, tornadoes are very very rare in the UK but it was Loki's doing anyway), and Banci Taman Lawang (Thank you for pointing that out! I'll fix my spelling mistake) for reviewing! Also many thanks to those who have favorited/followed the story! I appreciate it!_

CHAPTER 17

"You know…of all the people that I've met and of all the things you claimed to have done…I think you're the last person I'd expect for such a thing."

Tony stared at the Doctor with a wide-eyed look as he uttered the statement. The Doctor shrugged as his only reply to Tony's bewilderment.

"You should remember Tony, I haven't been on this planet for quite some time."

"But you're the Doctor!" Tony exclaimed. The Doctor promptly shushed him. _For all my troubles there might be some alien going incognito around here. _Tony's face quickly revealed his embarrassment at the realization. As he mouthed a quick 'sorry', the Doctor couldn't help but stare back at him in annoyance. _Of all the people in all the places I've been…why did I decide to go out with Anthony? Oh right…it was Thor's idea._

"I'm just saying…" Tony said, now speaking in a quieter tone, as the Avengers and the Doctor sat at a small restaurant in some English town whose name The Doctor couldn't think of right at the moment. This was the first time Thor had wanted the Doctor to try some 'delicious earth sustenance' that he'd apparently had over in New York. The Doctor, being the softie that he is, couldn't help but accept his nephew's request. _Now if only if his friend wasn't so noisy we'd have a more enjoyable time. _ He couldn't help but think to himself as Tony continued with his usual fervor. "You've traveled through time and space and all that jazz…yet you've never had shawarma? I mean…I understand the ol' Captain as he's been a freeze pop for nearly a century…"

"Thank you, Tony. I'll be sure to keep that in my mental index for future reference." Steve said with a tinge of sarcasm. Tony turned to Steve with a sickly-sweet smile "You're welcome, hun." He turned back towards the Doctor. "Anyhoo Bowtie, you've been around for a millennia you've never decided to pop off to the Middle East or hell…even go to New York for a taste?"

"I don't intend on tasting every cultural food that comes in my path." The Doctor admitted in a somewhat defensive tone. _And whom are you calling Bowtie? _"For the record Mr. Stark…I'm usually dealing with something else that moment."

"Like cappuccino-maker robots and potato-faced militants?" Clint couldn't help but ask as the Doctor laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. You weren't there when the invasion happened were you?"

"We were in Budapest." Natasha said bluntly as Clint nodded ruefully.

"I was still under ice."

"I was fighting some guy who let me get captured by terrorists and wanted to take control of my company…"

"I was fighting against the bilge snipe at that time with the Warriors Three and Loki."

"I was dealing with some other…things." Bruce admitted sheepishly as the Doctor leaned back to get a good look of all of them. _Why am I not surprised? _The Doctor noted to himself.

"Well those excuses aren't so terrible…" The Doctor acknowledged with a shrug of indifference.

"Actually, Doc I have a question for you…" Clint asked as the Doctor turned over to look at him. The Doctor didn't quite know Clint as well as the others; usually he'd just make a quip or two in the middle of a situation and be done with it. _I don't think he's ever really talked to me come to think of it…_"Do you have any stories of Thor or his brother that we can use leverage on later?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the question while Thor furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Tony began to laugh. "Oooh yes! Especially Loki—was he really that one nerd who couldn't land a date? Please tell me he looked like a Saved by the Bell stereotype…"

"You graduated from MIT at 16, Tony." Bruce pointed out to Tony. Tony merely flashed a grin. "Intelligence is sexy, what can I say?"

"Actually I…" The Doctor started, trying to explain that he wasn't around as much when the boys were older. _I left right after Loki and Thor began their training I suppose…Loki was assigned to Frigga and her mother whilst Thor often trained with Odin and his friends…I still remember their excitement for it before I finally had to gain enough backbone to tell them about my departure. I can still remember their faces…_ The Doctor shifted in his seat at the very memory. Thor picked up on this discomfort at the question and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He spoke up before the Doctor could explain the truth. "—Loki was actually not as unpopular as he, and you, thought he was. I knew quite a few Asguardian women who found him attractive."

"Before he went cuckoo I assume?" Clint asked quickly. The Doctor noticed the slight touch of malice in his voice. _I don't blame him, honestly, with the stunt that Loki pulled…but now? _Thor's smile tightened at Clint's inquiry. "Yes…but I believe that Loki will not always be like this. I may not think he is on the right path right now but I continue to have some hope for him that he will see the truth. He will always be my brother."

The Doctor couldn't help but give a small smile at Thor's statement. The subject was soon changed to something else and the Doctor felt at ease again. As the group continued to talk among themselves the Doctor merely sat back and watched with a small hint of amusement. Watching Thor's friends laugh and talk made the Doctor remember some of the better times in his life. They were good people, these Avengers. They were far better than he was. The socializing was a welcomed distraction from some the Doctor's other concerns at the moment, despite the fact that they still lingered in the back of his mind. _Mustn't focus on them, though. Not right now…_

It'd been three weeks since Dr. Forester began his experiments and the Avengers hadn't done much since then. Steve sought to oversee the experiments despite his little understanding, while Bruce attempted to help regardless of his different area of scientific expertise. Bruce admitted to the Doctor one day during lunch that they 'should've gotten that Dr. McCoy guy for this sort of thing'. The Doctor also heard Bruce mutter something under his breath about the whole thing in the vein of 'I'm a radiologist with a second interest in physics not a damn xenobiology expert', but he ignored the statement.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had tests done for that hospital gown he and Thor found in Bedford. He'd done it without SHIELD's knowledge as he knew what'd happen if they poked their heads into it. This was mostly due to the fact that the Doctor knew whose blood it was. He was somewhat happy about the discovery, however he didn't feel the need to divulge the information to Thor just yet. _If SHIELD got wind of it tracking him down would be the first priority…then I'd never manage to talk to him. He'd be stuck in some dank prison before I even uttered a word. It would be just like SHIELD to do that. Regardless of what he's done…I need to fix the things that'd happened between us. I've got too much disappointment in my wake._

"Doctor, are you alright?"

The Doctor entered back into the world of the living as Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve was speaking in quieter tones as the rest of the group rambled on, making sure that the Doctor was truly comfortable among them. _Always like the Captain…never wanted anybody to ever feel left out. _The Doctor pointed out to himself. He nodded and put on a large smile. "Yes of course! Why'd you think otherwise?"

"You were staring off into the distance with a glazed look. I just want to make sure you're fine."

"Nothing more than a little ponderin'…thank you for caring, Captain." The Doctor said with the same jovial tone. Steve huffed in annoyance. "Oh please—you know you can call me Steve, right Doctor?"

"Well you never know with these American types…" The Doctor admitted as Steve laughed. "But I'll keep that in mind, Steve."

"You'd better!" Steve said with a large grin as Natasha's phone began to ring, thus making the group quiet down. She looked down at it and realized she got a text. With a quick motion she responded and looked back up at the group. "Lunchtime's over. Fury wants us back at base."

With that the Avengers nodded and began to clean up. While Tony paid for the meal the Doctor collected his belongings and tried to play nice despite his lingering concerns over the project. He secretly hoped that Dr. Forester had been wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor knew that the universe hated him for some indiscernible reason, well okay it wasn't _so _indiscernible, but…just this once?

_Can't I ever get a damned break!?_

"So you're saying that these experiments actually worked?" Tony asked Dr. Forester as the group stood in the laboratory. The Doctor was standing in the sidelines merely looking on. Dr. Forester nodded. "Yes. Shocked?"

"Maybe a little." Tony admitted. Dr. Forester couldn't help but shake his head in a silent realization that this all might be weirder than they all imagined. Steve nodded and gave Dr. Forester a reassuring smile. "Regardless, Dr. Forester—we're happy on the progress."

"Fine, then." Dr. Forester sighed as he turned towards the group. Dr. Forester didn't seem as amused by the little antics of the Avengers as most people would be. "With this breakthrough we may be able to commit one final experiment with the virus. That way we may be able to finally beat this damn thing."

"And we'll all be happy for that." Clint said leaning against the wall. Dr. Forester couldn't help but agree with the statement. Regardless of what his typical statements might've been, all could notice that working with this had taken a significant toll on him. Clint continued his train of thought.

"But now you look like you're about to collapse."

"Perhaps we should put off the experiments for a week or so later?" Natasha asked Dr. Forester. He shook his head. "Oh I'm fine. A little sleep and I'll be right as rain. We can continue the experiments tomorrow, I hope."

"You mean with using the cosmic cube?" Steve asked him, only to receive a nod. "But doesn't that take some time?"

"I suppose so…" Dr. Forester mused as he leaned against a table. "I thought that your team would be able to use it though, considering you've been studying it so hard."

"That doesn't mean that we know all the details." Natasha stated. Despite all pretenses, Natasha seemed to be a touch suspicious about the thing too. Dr. Forester noticed this. "This is a virus from an extraterrestrial plane of existence, Ms. Romanov. We may need to deal with this via extraterrestrial means."

The statement piqued the Doctor's interest. Sure, the Doctor pointed out to himself, Loki had attacked New York a few months ago with an army of Skrulls but that didn't mean that him or the Skrulls had brought the virus with him. But had there been any other alien encounters to speak of, especially in a remote part of Indonesia? _It's possible…I might have missed this fact. But regardless…_

"How do you know this is extraterrestrial virus?"

All eyes turned towards the Doctor, with Dr. Forester laying extra attention on the bowtied Time Lord. The Doctor continued this train of thought. "There are millions of sicknesses that plague Earth, Dr. Forester. How do we know we need to rely on the tesseract to gain such a response?"

"Have you seen such a sickness that turns people literally into monsters?" Dr. Forester mused. He turned towards the rest of the group. "I've done tests from samples taken and you can see for yourself on the report—this is not of Earth. The simple fact that it reacts the way it does is a clear indicator. Perhaps that horned nutjob brought something with him when he tried to take over the planet."

"He only attacked New York." Tony pointed out. It seemed like he needed to before Thor got riled up. "Unless the Skrulls had specific interest in that exact area of Indonesia you found the virus in."

Dr. Forester merely shrugged. "I'm just not sure what else to do. Radiation helped briefly pull back the effects of the virus but if this illness isn't of Earth…"

"Then the tesseract may be the key to curing it." The Doctor said with a sigh. "And that's what you want to find out."

"Precisely." Dr. Forester said bluntly. The Doctor nodded as the pit in his stomach grew. _Now you have to tell them you moron. State your case and perhaps this can all be handled swiftly…_"Captain, I'd like to have a word with you."

The Doctor motioned towards the outside of the lab as Steve gave a swift nod. The soldier and the Time Lord left the laboratory as Dr. Forester continued to discuss his case. When they reached a private part of what was the interrogation room the Doctor finally admitted his fears. "I'm not comfortable with him committing this experiment."

_I haven't been comfortable since we picked him up in Bedford. _The Doctor couldn't help but note to himself. He'd put it off for so long for the sake of better judgment but now he felt the need to reveal his case. "I don't think we should be allowing experiments such as that when we don't know how it's going to effect…certain people."

"By certain people you're referring to Dr. Forester."

"You know that he's been effected by the virus."

"I know…" Steve sighed. He began to shake his head. "But what else can we do? Fury is adamant on getting this cure since…"

"Since what?" The Doctor asked. _Don't tell me the virus has spread-_

"There have been reports of the virus in London. We only received the information yesterday." Steve confessed to the Doctor. Steve himself didn't look too happy about the fact that it was kept from the others, especially the Doctor. "Fury doesn't want this getting around since we're working towards it but if all else fails…we're going to have to begin quarantines. That's why we need Dr. Forester…he's our key to getting whatever the hell this alien virus is cured and give it to the people who need it."

"But why keep that information!?" The Doctor balked at Fury's solution. _Wasn't this what I was brought in for in the first damn place!?_

Steve shook his head again. He didn't try to answer the Doctor's question as he pondered over why himself. Something grabbed at the Doctor now; his eyes began to darken as his nails dug into his fists. _Oh Fury…you should've known better. I know SHIELD is not as squeaky clean as it claims to be but this…_

"There are people suffering!" The Doctor roared as he snapped his head up to face Steve. With that, he swiftly turned and began to walk towards Fury's office in a rage Steve had never seen before. He barely heard Steve's plea as he made his way past SHIELD personnel who quickly got out of the way of the fuming Time Lord. The Doctor would not let Nick Fury merely brush this under the rug to be brought up at a later date. _I will __**not**__._

This was one of the many reasons why the Doctor had oftentimes held SHIELD at arms length, even in his younger years. He wasn't so supportive of SHIELD's shadier practices but often ignored them for the sake of the troubles that were present at that time. The issue was that…this wasn't even the worst that SHIELD did in the past. Even through those small glimpses the Doctor got of SHIELD he knew occurred underneath the layers of rock, concrete, and steel. The very fact that his nephew and his friends were getting pulled into it made the Doctor seethe in anger. When he reached Fury's office he burst past the personnel at the door and made a beeline towards the SHIELD director sitting at his desk. Nick Fury didn't seem too intimidated by the Time Lord. "So you know."

"What the hell are you thinking!?" The Doctor yelled at Fury. The director motioned for his personal assistants to leave. With a nod they did so, and Steve came through the door as they left. Fury maintained his authoritative look as he stared on at Steve. "Well at least I now know who to blame for this."

"Fury I-" Steve began to make an attempt to explain but Fury promptly motioned for him to be silent. Fury turned his gaze back towards the Doctor. "I'm thinking that next time I need to keep a closer tab on who I lay my trust with, Doctor."

"Steve has nothing to do with this." The Doctor spat with venom in his voice. Fury merely stared at the Doctor in slight annoyance.

"Yes he does. You didn't need to kno-"

"Know that you've been keeping the very fact that the virus has spread from the very people who are trying to cure it?" The Doctor couldn't help but shake his head. "You don't realize how stupid of a move that was, do you?"

"It is not important at this current moment in time." Fury said as if it were a matter of fact. "We would bring up the information when the time was right."

"This IS the right time!" The Doctor replied with a brusque tone. "Especially since I have a very good candidate as to who might have spread it!"

"Dr. Forester?" Fury asked. He settled into his chair and sighed. "Of course you do..."

At that moment Steve felt the need to speak up. He placed a reassuring hand on the Doctor's shoulder in order to get him to back away from Fury. The Doctor complied with the silent request, and made his way to the back of the room to compose himself. Steve began to speak as the Doctor paced behind him. "The Doctor's primary concern is the fact that Dr. Forester wishes to use the tesseract for a series of experiments. Considering his background and the very fact that we don't even know what triggers the violent outbursts at this current moment in time…I believe that his concern does hold water. Especially now with the new information that came to light—"

"No thanks to you." Fury interjected. Steve nodded. "I realize this, but this isn't something that you keep in the dark."

"Dr. Forester is stable." Fury stated. "He's the primary researcher on this so it's only wise to use his services. The virus is only spreadable during the victim's more violent stages, so this is no threat to you."

The Doctor had calmed down to a point where he could speak without wishing to punch Fury in the face now. Fury shifted his gaze over towards the Doctor. "Your concern is justified Doctor. And I will listen to your suggestions. But you must keep quiet about this. We don't need to cause unnecessary panic, especially since this is a very small case at this point. We did tests on all the people involved in the Bedford incident after you returned and there were only three people who didn't report back. One of those people you might remember."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and tensed up. Fury couldn't help but smirk. "You're quite the hypocrite aren't you? Trying to get back in contact with Loki…"

"Loki?" Steve suddenly asked with bewilderment in his tone. He looked on at the Doctor. "Why him?"

"He had his suspicions and brought a bloodied hospital gown back with him. Coulson reported it to me." Fury explained. "The Doctor couldn't just settle for one happy reunion with a nephew of his could he?"

"How do you know that Loki was on the premises at that point in time?" The Doctor asked Fury. His anger had shifted over to shame at this point. Fury shrugged. "There was footage. Unfortunately a lot of it was damaged, but some it survived in lower quality. We couldn't make out much of what they were saying due to shitty audio, but we do know he's currently with a woman known as Donna and fought off Dr. Forester. We lost track of him after he and the woman ran off."

The Doctor's eyes widened at the realization. _Donna? No...it can't be that one..._

"If you keep quiet about this whole thing then I'll hold back the hounds." Fury stated bluntly. The Doctor listened intently to his request. "For now. He's not causing any particular issues at this moment. Once he begins again, we're sending the team in."

Fury took a deep breath and waited for the Doctor's reply. The Doctor almost had to admire Fury's tactics, despite the fact they were the most reprehensible things in the world. _Thing is though…he's right. I am a massive hypocrite. Which is why I'm doing what I'm doing now. _

The Doctor nodded curtly. "For now."

He couldn't stand to look at Steve at that moment. He'd just seen who the Doctor really was; nothing more than an old man whose morality had skewered past the point of any recognition. The Doctor looked to see if Fury would continue. Fury did. "We'll listen to your requests, Doctor. I'll merely put on Dr. Forester as an observer and have Banner do it."

With that the Doctor left the office, leaving behind Steve and Fury to discuss things among themselves. His stomach turned within him as he made his way back to the rest of the group. At this moment in time, he felt that his agreement to secrecy was for the better despite his apprehension towards it.

_Loki is one of my primary concerns right now. I need to see him before he's taken into SHIELD custody. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a Saturday night when he called Martha on her phone. She had to admit…she almost expected it.

Martha had been sitting on the couch watching a comedy with her husband when the phone began to ring. It was a welcome relief for her, as she immediately popped up off the couch and said that she'd get it. This'd been their first movie night in a while due to the presence of a young child, and Mickey decided to pick the flick. Unfortunately for her he was far more fond of crass humor than she was, and was somewhat half-aware of that fact.

"You must be singing the hallelujah chorus in your head right now!" Mickey yelled over the couch with a laugh as Martha walked towards her kitchen. She smiled as she grabbed her phone off the marble counter. However, her smile dropped into something more confused as she stared at the number on the phone. "Hey Mickey…"

"Yeah?" Mickey asked as he turned over to look at her. She showed him her phone. "Recognize this?"

Mickey squinted his eyes a bit to get a better look. Pondering over it for a few moments, he then shook his head. "Nope."

Martha nodded and turned the phone back towards her. Against her better judgment, noting that it was probably a wrong number or something, she shut the door to the kitchen to answer it. She lifted the phone up to her ear. "Hello? I'm sorry but who is thi-"

"Hello, Martha. Have you've been thinking about me?"

Martha tensed at the cool tone at the other end of her phone. She knew very well who this was. "…Loki?"

"So you're as intelligent as I took you for, Mrs. Smith."

"How did you get this number?" Martha demanded immediately. She'd been wary of that man her cousin had wound up trying to cheer up at the library. There'd been something…off about him, and it'd plagued her mind ever since little Jamie left. She went over the situation in her mind over and over again, especially when he'd slipped up on his own name and he questioned the insignia she bore. _I'm still berating myself for that little slip-up…_ Martha knew she'd recognized him but wasn't quite sure of where. It was then she remembered his face from when she was in New York during the invasion.

"Research, my dear Martha. Quite easy nowadays if you haven't noticed…I assume that's how you know who I am?"

"You seemed a bit off." Martha spat as Loki began to laugh. She hated it. "What do you want me for?"

"Not much, Martha. I want you to meet me, alone, at Trafalgar Square at 10 AM tomorrow. I have something to ask of you."

"And what if I don't?" Martha asked. _It's not as if I will. _

"Then I'd assume you'd be more than willing to allow me to pry open UNIT and allow the masses to see the skeletons in their closet."

Martha's eyes widened at the statement. It was said so calmly…like he knew it would trigger such a reaction. She clutched the phone tighter and took a deep breath. He continued. "I assure you Martha, I mean _you_ no harm…but what I need are answers."

_Yeah. I assume that little incident in New York triggered it eh? _Martha couldn't help but think mockingly in her mind. _But…I can't just let UNIT secrets be spilled. _She nodded. "Alright…alright."

Loki hung up and Martha just stood there in her kitchen, slightly confused over the whole event that had occurred. The man who'd tried to take over New York with an army of Skrulls…_he just called me? What does he know of my time in UNIT? _Martha shook her head, barely believing the situation that'd just happened. She leaned against her counter as she tried to gather her thoughts together.

_Why would the God of Mischief opt to call me? If it's for the Doctor well...I haven't even seen him in years!  
><em>


End file.
